Mind Games
by secretskept
Summary: AU. It was then that, after speaking only a handful of words to each other, the hooks that L had unwittingly put in Light sunk deeper. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**note: **I have two versions of this story (the other being posted at my LJ). I'd written it originally for DN, but then ended up crossing it over with a different fandom. This is the original version.

posted this last night and then found a mistake. Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy.

**part one**

Light wasn't sure when it started – when he began to actually notice the other student sitting across the classroom from him. After he had, however, it was nearly impossible _not_ to notice him. Every time he'd walked into the classroom his eyes were drawn to the boy he knew would be perched awkwardly behind the very first desk.

He didn't even know the other student's name.

The professors called him L, but Light couldn't imagine that actually being _it_. Not that it mattered much, as the black haired boy spoke only when the professors called on him and simply ignored everyone else. And why _that_ bothered Light, he had no idea, but every time L turned away from someone speaking to him, every time he stared blankly into the eyes of a person in front of him, it took all of Light's willpower to keep from walking up to him and shaking him until _something_ in his expression changed.

Not that that was even likely.

A few days after Light had first taken notice of L he'd walked up to the other boy and had spoken a few forgettable words, expecting the same reaction that every other student on campus had when he talked to them. Instead, L had given him a short, disinterested glance before turning and walking away.

_No one_ turned away from Light Yagami. He was at the top of the class, good looking, and charming – men and women walked by him with begging eyes, merely asking for a single glimpse of acknowledgement from him.

He was like L in that regard – they handled the other students similarly. Rather than wasting time on those who wanted to speak only of how amazing, brilliant, and perfect he was, Light would rather spend a few minutes conversing with someone actually able to hold a challenging conversation. Someone who could keep him interested in what they had to say.

Light didn't need to be told that he was perfect, as he proved that fact every day, over and over again. What he needed was to find someone on the same level as himself to alleviate the boredom and disgust that he was constantly feeling. Boredom because no one understood things the way he did, and disgust because everyone else was so far beneath him.

Then he'd heard a few professors discussing how much of a natural genius L was. How he didn't even need to listen in class as he already knew all of the material anyways. How he could become and do anything he wanted if he kept pushing himself. How, perhaps finally, Light Yagami would have to work to keep his place on top of the class.

L was a _natural genius_.

Light, already curious about the other student, became obsessed. No longer standing out of the crowd because of merely how he treated others, L's _brain_ had firmly caught Light's attention.

Then, two weeks after overhearing the professors' private conversation, L passed Light and became the top student in their class.

* * *

Sighing quietly, Light let his chin rest in the palm of his hand as he stared unseeing towards the front of the classroom. He was paying the teacher no mind, having already taught himself everything he needed to know in the chapter they were currently on. Occasionally the old, balding professor would call out a student's name and ask them a question.

Light had been called on twice and had answered correctly each time. L had yet to be called on; a fact that was nearly driving Light insane. He _wanted_ to hear the other student speak. He wanted to hear that monotone voice.

Not that it even mattered, as whenever L was chosen to answer, his words were short and to the point. Light doubted he'd ever heard the other boy speak for longer than five seconds.

Turning his attention once more to the window he was sitting by, Light let his thoughts wander to other things – other things that somehow always lead straight back to the ebony haired boy Light was fighting to get out of his head.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion, with Light turning away from L whenever he came into view, and with L somehow always _being there_.

"Light!"

Looking over his shoulder for a short moment, Light barely refrained from growling in frustration at the sight of Misa Amane jogging to catch up. The girl was wearing her signature ponytail, a short black skirt, and a tight top. Light wasn't sure when she'd gotten the idea that they were dating, but he'd never bothered to correct her as she made sure the other girls kept their distance.

Light was, in short, grateful for that one thing.

"Where's Light going without me!"

"I'm going home," he answered, looking forward as he continued walking.

Misa came up to his side with a high-pitched giggle. "I saw this girl walking around with the most _ridiculous_ looking…"

Light tuned her out, nodding his head or murmuring a quiet agreement when she paused or bumped purposefully into him. He wasn't sure why he did it, but one moment he was staring blankly down at the ground, and then the next he had looked up and across the street stood a familiarly slouched body.

It wasn't until Misa moved to stand directly in front of him that Light realized he'd stopped walking. He forced his eyes on her, forced himself to forget about the man with the dirty, messy hair. When Misa started leading him towards the bus stop once more, however, he couldn't help but look around the crowd for L.

_Genius_ L. Oh, how Light wanted to speak for only a second with him.

He wanted to weave his way into the other boy's mind and pick him apart.

* * *

Light walked into a small café with a sigh, taking a deep breath once the door had closed behind him. The café was his escape – the one place where he wouldn't have to worry about people banging on his door or any sort of unwanted interruptions.

Making his way to the table he usually sat at, he jumped at the sight of pale skin visible in a dark corner.

_Is it impossible to get away from him now?_

Firmly ignoring the pull to walk over to the other student, Light sat at his table and pulled out his cellphone, pretending to type out a text all while stealing glances towards L. It was after he'd typed the phrase '_go over there_' five times that he realized just what he was doing.

Light Yagami was nervous to talk to someone.

Light Yagami was _never_ nervous to do anything, as Light Yagami was _perfect_.

Snapping his phone shut, Light pushed himself to his feet and walked quickly to L's table. He noticed the waiters and waitresses watching with surprised expressions, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he paused at L's side, clearing his throat softly to get the other boy's attention.

When L's eyes turned and finally met his, Light once again entertained the thought of just sitting at his own table and reading over the material that they wouldn't cover in class for another month. Then, just as he was about to turn and walk away, L spoke.

It was nothing grand, nothing that made Light's heart stop or skip a beat, as L was seriously lacking in social skills. However, his voice was enough to catch and hold Light's attention.

That was the moment that L's hooks dug firmly into Light. That was the moment that Light realized there was something _very_ different about L.

"Light Yagami?" A simple statement.

Light gave L what he hoped was a calm, confident smile. "Do you mind if I join you?" It was a risky move, as it was very likely that L would actually tell him to leave.

Luck was on his side, however.

L gave him a curious look before turning his attention back to the papers spread across the table in front of him. "I do not mind."

With a small smile, Light moved to the chair opposite L and sat down, resting his elbows on the table as a waitress came over.

"Coffee as usual, sir?" the woman asked with a small smile. Light gave her a small nod, and she turned to L. "And for you?" She didn't sound nearly as sweet.

L didn't even spare her a glance, keeping his eyes on the book in front of him. "Coffee, extra sugar."

The waitress nodded and walked off, but not before giving Light one last lingering glance and a flirtatious smile. Usually he was able to ignore it when women looked at him that way, but he happened to glance at L at just the right moment, just soon enough to see the last flash of disgust being swiped from the other student's expression.

When L's eyes finally focused and he realized that Light was watching, those pale cheeks that were _always_ pale turned a very light shade of pink.

It was shocking to say the least. Shocking, yet endearing. To Light, being able to crack the stoic student's façade that easily was a sweet victory.

"Reading anything good?" Light refrained from sneering at his terrible conversation starter. His only consolation was that he had to say _something_, as L would have happily gone along with sitting in complete silence.

L's eyes flicked up to Light's face for a brief moment. "Reading ahead for class."

There was more silence, and Light was grateful when the waitress returned with their drinks, busying himself by tinkering with the cup.

They sat in complete silence for the following hour before L stood up, gathered his things, and left without a single word.

* * *

The following day Light found himself staring through the glass window and into the café, eyes squinting as he tried to see L through the darkness. When he finally convinced himself that he wouldn't be tempted to sit next to antisocial geniuses if he went inside, Light stepped to the door and walked inside.

He sat at his usual table, got his usual drink, and started reading ahead for class as he usually did. It was when he reached for his cup of coffee, glancing up at the sound of the bell ringing above the café doors, that his usual end to the day became unusual once more.

L walked in with his school bag slung over his shoulder. His black hair was just as messy as normal, and the clothes hanging off his body were just as baggy as they were every other day. He kept his eyes forward as his painfully thin body moved between the tables.

Then, when Light thought that L hadn't even seen him, the other student's head turned sharply and their eyes met for a brief moment.

After a mere second, L looked forward again and shuffled quickly to the back table he had sat at the day before, and that was when Light realized he'd just been overlooked.

_Light Yagami_ never got overlooked. He was fawned over, not ignored.

He stood and collected all his papers into his arms with stiff movements, snatching his own bag from the floor with one hand and his coffee cup with the other before stomping over to L's table. His school things fell onto the table with a loud clatter, setting his cup down with more care, and he _almost_ blushed when he saw the black haired boy raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning look.

Saying nothing, Light sat down with more grace than he'd had when walking over, switching back to his cool and collected self with surprising ease. He opened his text once more and stared blankly down at the pages, firmly ignoring the feel of L's eyes still on him.

"Why are you sitting here?"

Without thought, he looked up once more and stared straight into curious black. "You were fine with it yesterday," he retorted, lips turning up in a sneer.

L blinked at him, his face giving away no hints as to what was going through his mind. "Today is not yesterday," he muttered, head turning to the side when a waiter walked awkwardly up to their table. "Coffee, extra sugar." The waiter nodded and left without a word.

Light turned his attention back to his books, deciding to ignore the eccentric man sitting across from him for the time being.

"Light," L said suddenly, the sternness in his tone enough to gather Light's attention. "It is not polite to ignore another person's wants just to satisfy your own."

Light's eyes narrowed into a hard glare. "What is so different about today in comparison to yesterday?"

L's expression remained blank, and his black eyes were wide as they stared unblinkingly into Light's own. "I had a choice yesterday."

"I'd assumed you'd say the same thing today."

"I always want control." He blinked then, moving his hand to push a few of Light's papers off of his own that he had spread out when he'd first sat down.

Light rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh. "Do you really think I can take control away from you merely by sitting without permission when I'd been given it the day before?" Light knew what L would reply with, as he could already tell the other boy was uncomfortable.

"You are perfection. You can only achieve perfection by controlling everything around you so that nothing can go wrong." Their eyes met once more, and L tilted his head slightly to the side, as if he was mulling over whether or not Light was actually worth the breath. "We are very alike."

It was then that, after speaking only a handful of words to each other, the hooks that L had unwittingly put in Light sunk deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes:** some of this had been posted before, so it might seem familiar to those who managed to catch it then. I took it down and fixed some inconsistencies, and hopefully made it flow smoother. I hope you enjoy it!

**part two**

_Flawless. Perfect. Genius._

"Did you see how it took _nothing_ for L to figure out the answer? Amazing!"

"Are you kidding? I was too busy staring at Light to pay attention to that freak!"

Sitting just two rows ahead of the pair of gossiping girls, Light held his head between his hands, covering his ears with his palms in a naïve attempt to block out their voices. They had been saying the exact same things over and over ever since Light had sat back down.

Only a few minutes earlier the professor had asked for the two top students to come to the board and solve a math equation: L and Light.

Light had stood with complete confidence, watching as L stood up with his shoulders hunched forward in the most painful looking slouch he'd ever seen. He didn't know how L could walk around all the time with his back bent as it was, and he knew it wasn't because that was how the other student _had_ to stand. He'd seen L at full height once, and if the black haired boy would actually do so again, they would be eye to eye. As it was, however, L looked to be nearly a head shorter.

And then came the other strange thing L had suddenly taken up doing – _crouching_ on his seat. It was the most bizarre thing Light had ever seen. Instead of sitting normally, L had walked up to his chair, toed his shoes off, and then climbed onto the hard seat. The expression on his face gave away his comfort when he was able to put his chin on his bent knees, as if _that_ was how he used to sitting, rather than having his feet on the floor.

When L had straightened his legs out, stood, and stalked to the board, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his faded and baggy jeans, Light had stood frozen in place and stared for a few moments in complete shock. He only moved when the professor shoved a piece of chalk into his hand and nudged him towards the blackboard where L stood with his own piece of chalk held awkwardly between his index finger and thumb.

The equation had been simple; an easy calculation that any student in the class would have been able to finish. That wasn't what everyone on the entire campus was interested in, however. Rather than seeing if the two students actually knew what they were doing – as everyone already knew that they did – _everyone_ wanted to see which of the two could do it _better_.

Who was _absolutely_ flawless? Who was _more_ perfect? Who was _more_ of a genius?

L had finished first.

A split second before Light turned away from the board, L did the same.

His ebony eyes stared blankly into the professor's face as the old man hollered that he _knew L could do it! L was definitely a genius. And look at the board! Every number in a straight and orderly line! Every step through the problem written clearly and perfectly! _

It made Light sick.

Ignoring the praise the teacher was lavishing him with, L had shuffled back to his desk and resumed his awkward and pathetic looking perch on his seat.

Light walked back to his own desk with more grace, sitting down with a perfectly straight back just so he could completely oppose the new position L was giving himself. Then the girls started talking, and Light's vision started to turn a little red.

Oh, how he wanted to walk up to L and shove him right out of that _stupid_ crouch. He wanted to crush his fist right against those cheekbones and see the bruise that would quickly bloom around the dark smudges that underlined those black eyes. He wanted to wrap his hands around those painfully thin arms and squeeze until L begged him to stop.

"At least this proves that Light would be able to last a little longer at _other things_ than L," the girl behind him whispered.

Ignoring the blush that was fighting to color his cheeks, Light glared out of the window to his side, firmly keeping his thoughts off of how long L would actually be able to last at _other things_.

* * *

"This is becoming a real problem, Light," L mumbled later that evening when Light sat across the café table from him.

"I don't bother you when I'm here, so just go back to reading." Glancing up briefly, Light's brows furrowed once more as he took in the way L was sitting – feet flat on the chair with his chin resting on a knee. "Why are you sitting like that?"

L sighed in annoyance and looked up from the book he'd just opened. "I thought you said you weren't going to bother me?"

"It's one simple question. Just answer it," Light retorted with a roll of his eyes. _Could this idiot be any more difficult?_

"It helps me think."

"It… what?"

"I usually don't have to actually think when I'm around people because they are smart enough to _leave me alone_. Light is clearly lacking in common sense; thus, I have to sit like this in order to _focus_."

Insulted, Light glared at the black haired boy, unable to really believe that L had the gall to look back at him with such an innocent expression on his face. As if he actually didn't realize he was being incredibly rude.

"_I_ lack common sense?"

L nodded, his eyes opened wide as he stared straight back at Light. "You also have horrible manners."

Light snorted. He knew he was one of the most polite persons on the planet. At that moment, however, he just didn't _care_ what L wanted.

"And you are _also_ slower at solving mathematical equations."

For a short moment, just enough for Light's blood to turn hot with rage, he pictured reaching across the table and smacking the black haired _bastard_ right across the face.

"You have absolutely no social skills," Light muttered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

L nodded, his expression still giving nothing away. "Social skills aren't going to give me what I want."

Light sighed and let his head fall to rest on his palms. He stared at the table top, listening to the sounds of L turning the pages of his book once more. "Some girls in class were talking about you."

"You pay attention to the gossip going around campus?" L asked, the tone of his voice giving away his surprise.

Light looked up, raising a single eyebrow as he watched L's face change from shock to complete calm in a split second. "You don't?"

L shook his head slightly. "To gossip is to relate sometimes questionable or secret information of a personal nature. I have no desire to listen to that."

"Did you memorize the dictionary definition of gossip?" Light asked, lips turning up in mocking humor.

L tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting around Light's face as he thought up a quick response. "I have memorized the entire dictionary, and I assume you have as well, since you knew where I got it."

Light shrugged, sitting back in his chair as a waitress came over to their table. "You said it yourself – we are alike." Ordering the usual, Light turned to L, expecting the other student to do the same as well.

"I'd like a cup of coffee, and if you could please bring a small bowl of sugar cubes as well." He twisted around then, his hands gripping his shins as his black eyes slid over the glass case that held a variety of cakes. "I'd also like that chocolate frosted cake. Third row down, second to the right."

The waitress nodded. "A slice, or would you like more than that?"

Light's jaw dropped at L's reply.

"The entire thing, and if you would come back thirty minutes after I've received it, as I may also want the vanilla one beside it." His eyes darted to a different sweet, and his brow furrowed slightly. Just as the waitress was about to leave, he spoke again. "Is that ohagi? I would like one of those as well."

"Anything else?" the girl asked, her voice laced with annoyance. L shook his head and she walked off quickly to fill their orders.

Light caught that he was staring with his mouth hanging open just as L turned his gaze back to him, and his teeth clicked hard together when he snapped it shut.

"Is that all for you?" he asked, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

L's attention returned to the book in front of him, the bangs of his hair dropping to shield his eyes from Light's sight. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"That's a lot of sugar."

"Do you not like sugar?"

"Not that much of it!"

The waitress returned then with a tray in her hands. She placed their cups of coffee on the table, setting a bowl of sugar cubes next to L's before putting the chocolate cake in the center of the table. She snatched the ohagi next, placing the wrapped sweet on the table with a sigh.

"Anything else I can do for you?" she asked. Light shook his head and she stalked back to the counter.

Light kept quiet as he watched L drop cube after cube of sugar into his coffee. A pale hand picked up the spoon that had been pushed thoughtlessly aside earlier and it was dipped into the liquid, stirring the sugar around until it was all dissolved and the once dark liquid had turned a lighter brown.

"That is disgusting," Light whispered, cringing when L took a sip of the sugary drink.

L either completely ignored Light's words or didn't hear them; instead, he set the cup down and reached for the cubes once more. This time Light had to keep himself from gagging when L grabbed a handful of the cubes and stuffed them into his mouth, sitting in silence as he sucked on them.

"How can you even function with all that sugar inside of you?" he muttered, rubbing his tongue along the roof of his mouth and imagining that an abhorring sugary coating was lining it.

L gave him a short glance and shook his head. "I'm used to it." He made a slurping sound, and Light sneered when he realized L was trying to keep all the sugar and saliva in his mouth.

Unable to watch anymore, Light gathered his things and left, leaving his unpaid for and untouched cup of coffee behind.

* * *

"You owe me a cup of coffee," L said the next morning when Light walked past his desk before class.

Surprised, Light turned and ignored the shocked gasps from the other students watching as he walked closer to L. "Why is that?" he asked, paying no mind to the way his body tingled as he watched L pull his shoeless feet onto the chair.

_Distracting him already?_

"I had to pay for the one you left behind yesterday. Once again Light proves how very little manners he truly has."

Giving the classroom a glance and seeing more than one student with their cellphones out and their fingers flying over the keys was enough to cement Light's decision on what to do. Before L could open his mouth and say something else that would destroy Light's reputation, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around L's thin arm like he had dreamt of doing the day before.

L slid out from behind his desk without a fight, shuffling slightly faster than normal as Light stormed out of the classroom. Finding the most deserted hallway, Light shoved L against a classroom door, confident that the display mantles lining the walls would hide them from curious eyes.

"The hell were you thinking? You can't just say stuff like that for anyone to hear!"

L's lips twitched up in what could only be described as an awkward and creepy smile. "I was simply stating the truth, Light. You owe me a cup of coffee."

Light smirked. "Trying to make sure that I'll stay around, L?"

He meant it as a joke, but his thoughts froze in place as L's cheeks turned a very faint pink.

"Ah, perhaps someone isn't as immune to me as he pretends."

L shook his head hard. His eyes stared unblinkingly over Light's shoulder. "You are too full of yourself."

Light's smirk turned into a full smile, and he leaned close to whisper against the other boy's ear. "I know desire when I see it, L."

"How anyone could desire someone as self-centered as you is beyond –"

Light pressed his lips hard against L's own to cut him off, eyes clenching shut in pain when L dug his fingernails into the skin of Light's arms.

It lasted only seconds - L somehow able to pull away from Light's embrace and hold him back. His eyes were wide in shock, his lips parted as his breath escaped him in short gasps.

If he were given enough time, Light would have savored the moment that he finally cracked the wall that L had built up around himself.

"Do not do that again," he whispered, his tone enough to tell that Light would be smart not to argue. "Leave me alone." He shoved Light away then, stalking down the hallway in socked feet and hurrying back to class.

Light sat alone at the café for the following three days, wondering how L managed to always escape him now when he had _always been there_ before.

* * *

Light sighed once more in absolute annoyance as Misa continued to blab about nothing that he truly wanted to hear. When she paused to take a breath, he spoke quickly before she could fill the silence.

"Misa, you know almost everything about the people on campus, correct?"

She nodded, her green eyes shining as she realized _Light Yagami_ was about to ask for a favor.

"Do you know L?" he asked, hesitating slightly as he still didn't know the other student's last name.

"The one that sits funny?"

"Yes, him. Do you know where he's staying?" He smiled widely when she nodded once more.

"L Lawliet lives on campus."

_Found you_.

"Could you tell me where?"

* * *

Light stared at the scratched wooden door in front of him. His eyes trailed over the scraps of paper that the RAs had used to decorate it. 'L' was scrawled messily over a majority of them, but Light didn't much care about that. He was far more interested in the student inside the room.

Tapping his knuckles against the door proved fruitless, and Light wouldn't have been too surprised if L had actually looked at the door from wherever he was perched and simply ignored it.

"L, its Light." He had a feeling that would catch the other boy's attention. "Please open the door." He knocked one more time before stepping back as L suddenly pulled it open.

"I did not think you'd come here, Light."

L's hair was just as messy as it was before, and he didn't seem to have bothered to even change his clothes. Instead, he was still donned in the usual blue jeans and white t-shirt. Then, when he stepped to the side to make room for Light to enter, his baggy jeans revealed bare feet.

Light's upper lip curled back when he walked in and took in the sight of L's room. Candy wrappers were strewn messily all about the floor, and L's desk was covered with even more _un_touched sweets, one of which being the ohagi the boy had purchased days before.

"Disgusting," he muttered, nearly horrified. He'd known the other student had been fond of all things sweet, but he hadn't figured it was to that extent.

"What's that?" L asked as he crawled onto his small bed, sitting in his unusual way on the edge of the mattress.

Light shook his head and gave L a reassuring smile. "Nothing. Lovely room." Light knew if L actually had any eyebrows they would be raised near his hairline then.

"You just lied to me." L's voice was calm – always monotone – and Light wouldn't have been surprised if L stated the observation out loud merely because he'd forgotten to hold it back.

"Of course I didn't, L. Why would I do that?" His own tone was light with false humor, and he was sure L saw right through that as well.

"And again. You're very good at it."

Light frowned, surprised that L had called him out once more. "I could say the same about you."

Walking carefully as to not crush any sweets, Light made his way to L's desk before pulling out the chair and sitting down lightly. He watched as L's gaze rolled over his body, those dark eyes tracing his limbs for a moment before moving back to his face.

"What did you want to talk about this time, Light?" L said, his calm voice slicing through the thick silence.

Light shrugged, using the tip of his shoe to gently kick aside some candies. "I wanted to apologize for earlier." _Not really_.

Light Yagami never had a reason to apologize, as he was always right. The only reason he was sorry now was because they had stopped.

"I know you just lied to me again," L said with a look of scorn on his face. "But I'll humor you for a few minutes."

Without thought, Light flicked a piece of candy across the desk, thinking over his words as he watched the sweet bounce against the bottom of L's desk lamp hard enough for its outer shell to crack.

_What to say? What to say?_

If it were anyone else sitting crouched on the bed across the room, Light would have easily been able to charm his way out of the tense situation he found himself in. L, however, was far too difficult to fool, as proven by his surprising ability to read through every single lie that slipped past Light's lips.

_What to say?_

Another piece of candy received the same treatment, and Light's eyes briefly flitted over to L when the boy let out what sounded like a pained gasp. If he hadn't been so worried about getting back on the other student's good side, Light would have laughed at the way L's eyebrows were scrunched in irritation, his lips no more than a thin line as he pressed them hard together. His eyes were glued to Light's finger as it brushed against the treats left carelessly behind on the desk.

Just to see what L would do, Light flicked another candy across the desk and nearly laughed aloud when L quickly straightened from his crouch, putting his feet flat on the floor as he stood and made his way over to Light. His previously clenched hands straightened as he reached around Light's body and used his arm to sweep a majority of the candy to his chest. Light watched with amusement as L made multiple trips back to the bed, depositing the sweets onto the mattress and away from Light's cruel hands.

"You sure are something, L," Light muttered, watching as the black haired boy crawled across the mattress on his hands and knees, pushing the sweets to the edge of the bed furthest away from Light before sitting in front of them, using his body to shield them from the brunette's view.

"If you could try to refrain from ruining anything else of mine…"

"Excuse me?"

L's eyes drifted to the cracked candy that he'd left sitting on the desk. Light couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Of course, L." He smiled his charming smile and once more watched as it did nothing to sway L's opinion of him. _Now what to say?_

"If you would please tell me why you are really here, Light," L said quickly, chin resting on his knees once more and his toes rubbing together as he waited for Light to say something. "I have more important things to do."

Light looked around the disaster of a room and did not see a single school book sitting out. There were many other books, the titles of which he couldn't read from where he was sitting, but the fronts of them weren't anything like what was required for their classes. If L were to kick him out, it would be because he wanted to waste the day eating sweets, reading random literature, and sitting alone.

"Oh yes," he said quietly, eyes moving back to meet L's wide stare. "I can imagine you have _many_ things you want to do."

L's gaze narrowed quickly. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Say what you want, and then leave."

Light pressed his tongue hard against the backs of his front teeth, his thoughts rolling around slowly.

_What to say?_

"You can believe whatever you want," he started, brushing his hands over his thighs to flatten out invisible wrinkles, "but I really do want to apologize for what happened. You weren't paying attention, and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

L's expression didn't change, but he didn't really need to do anything for Light to be able to see the disbelief seeping from his eyes. "That's a lie. If we really are alike, as we both have agreed we are, you would have thought through that extensively before making a move. Thus, I can only conclude that you had a different reason for kissing me."

Light's lips turned up in a sneer at L's blunt approach to the subject. "There are only so many reasons for a person to have to want to kiss someone else, L, and I can assure you my reason was simply this: to get you to stop talking."

"I spoke simply to keep you from making assumptions and letting some ridiculous idea take root. I clearly didn't succeed at that." L kept his black eyes on Dom's as he reached behind himself and snatched up one of the candies. Light watched with disgust as L popped a wrapped ohagi into his mouth, his jaw working as he ate it in what could only be described as disgusting.

It was disgusting to Light anyways, and it only got worse when L reached up and pulled the wrapper out and tossed it carelessly on the already messy floor.

"You have absolutely no manners," Light mumbled, looking away when L reached back for another sweet.

L nodded, seemingly not caring one bit about the insult. "Fortunately, I do not care about other people's opinions of me." L tilted his head to the side, pressing a thumb against his bottom lip as his eyes danced around Light's face. "Is that all you had to say?"

With a roll of his eyes Light stood from his chair, brushing his hands over his clothes as if merely sitting in L's room was enough to make them dirty. "For now," he answered, giving L one last glance before turning away.

Just as he turned the door handle and pulled it open, just out of spite, he let his foot fall heavily onto a piece of wrapped chocolate, slipping out of the room as L let out an angry shout.

He laughed quietly to himself the entire walk home.

* * *

It took less than a minute for Light to realize something was wrong when he arrived at campus the following morning. Rather than having students sit back and stare in awe as he walked by, many of them pointed and _laughed_.

No one laughed at Light Yagami.

When he walked into the class he had with L, he got the feeling he was definitely missing out on something important, and something _big_.

L's seat was empty; a surprise as Light usually arrived after him. It was probably for the best, as the second Light sat behind his desk, the two girls who usually stayed back and discussed the most recent gossip moved to stand beside him.

Brown eyes rolled lazily towards the pair, brow furrowing as they gave him small smiles that seemed to scream out the girls' intent: _we know what you did, and we're going to get you to admit it._

"Can I help you?" Not that he had any intention of doing so, but he did have a reputation to uphold.

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning their sharp gazes back to him. "Are you gay?"

And that was the exact moment that L Lawliet successfully started to crack Light Yagami's _perfect_ life.

At the end of the day, Light had successfully dodged exactly thirty-seven inquiries as to which way his sexuality swayed. Walking towards his apartment, he was still not quite sure how he'd managed to wave off each question as though it was nothing. The girls had swooned and forgotten about their curiosity once he gave them a flirtatious smile, and the boys had all kept their distance as if they were frightened that they'd catch some sort of disease. Pathetic really, but it made his day just a little easier to get through.

It wasn't until he was halfway home that he realized he hadn't seen the other half of the rumor slouching around campus the entire day.

_How convenient for him,_ he thought with a roll of his eyes, _the first time he skips class is the day that all the rumors are centered on us_.

His apartment was dark and cool when he walked inside, all the lights off and the curtains pulled shut. He'd lived on campus for one year, and that was enough for him to realize just how badly he wanted to move somewhere on his own. His parents had helped pay for the first couple months of rent, but after he had written up and cleaned a few of the programs for the university, he had made enough money to get by for a few months on his own.

It was an easy life, right up to the point where L managed to ruin all of it.

Apparently, someone had been close enough when Light had pulled the other boy out of class days before and saw the entire exchange. Of course, when someone saw _Light Yagami_ making out with some mysterious person they just _had _to see what was going on.

The news had travelled like wildfire. The only reason he hadn't heard or been asked about it the very same day was because everyone was too busy trying to figure out who the person receiving all his attention was.

Things really started to spiral out of control when a fellow student mentioned seeing _L Lawliet_ being drug out of class by a frustrated looking Light. After that piece of information slid past a few ears, the facts changed to Light looking sexually frustrated and L following him eagerly into the hallways where they had sex right in front of a classroom.

Absolutely ridiculous theories – not to mention ridiculously _false_ – and Light had _thankfully_ managed to get them under control with absolutely no help at all from the other half of the problem.

Tossing his backpack onto the kitchen table as he passed it, Light made his way into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he kicked the door shut behind himself. He had half an hour before it was the usual time that L went to the café, and even though the other boy had avoided the place the last few days, something in Light's gut told him that he'd be there today.

* * *

"You weren't in class today."

Light crossed his arms as he stared down at the back of L's head, forcing himself to drop the smile from his face when the other student straightened to look him in the eyes.

"I figured it would have been for the best," he answered, his voice completely monotone.

Light pulled out the chair across from him, sitting down heavily before dropping his head into his hands. "Someone saw us in the hallway."

A short moment of silence.

"I know."

Light's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock as he stared across the table. "You're joking?"

L shook his head, reaching for the cup of coffee that Light hadn't even noticed before. "If you hadn't been so focused on getting my attention, you would have noticed him as well." He took a calm sip of his drink.

It was then that Light also realized that L was sitting normally, and his coffee didn't look to have been sweetened with every available piece of sugar.

"I could see him over your shoulder," L continued, interrupting Light's thoughts. "Right before you kissed me."

Light rolled his eyes at the way L spoke the words. "Does it not faze you at all that you were kissed by one of the most popular students on campus?" After the question left his lips, Light wished he could pull it back.

L's expression turned mocking in a short instant.

"Does it bother you that there is one person in this city that cannot be swayed by your charm?" he asked, the tone of his voice not matching the blankness in his gaze.

Light placed his hands on the table, scratching his nails across the surface. "I'm not trying to _sway_ you."

"Why else would you be speaking to me?" _Finally_, L brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on a knee. "You aren't used to losing, Light, and you've been in second place in everything after you started speaking with me."

Light's eyes narrowed, his fingers curling in until his nails bit sharply into the skin of his palm. "Is that what you think?"

L nodded, pushing his coffee cup aside. "Odd, isn't it? How, even though we both agree we are very much alike, you cannot beat me."

"I can," he mumbled, ignoring the pain in his hand.

"At what?"

_I'll show you_.


	3. Chapter 3

**notes:** shorter chapter, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!

**part three  
**

It was easy to see what was going through Light Yagami's mind. Even though the other student kept a decent mask on his face at all times, L found he was particularly easy to read.

If he was annoyed, Light would turn his head away, eyes searching for something that would best suit his interests.

If he was frustrated with something, his lips would turn down in a scowl and his eyes would shine with his irritation.

If he was lying, he would scratch at something – the table top, the side of his neck, his pant leg, etc., etc.

If he was happy… well, L didn't think he'd ever _seen_ Light happy so he really couldn't be a judge of that one.

He had been honest when he'd told the other student that he would continue to be second best the longer they stayed around each other, and since L knew that Light's pride was only beaten by his desire for a good reputation he could determine that Light would never be happy around him.

It was obvious logic; however, Light was looking very pleased with himself the following day as he waltz into class three minutes before it was to begin - not that he didn't always look pleased with himself. That day, however, his lips were turned up in a genuine smile, and L knew it was genuine because it was the first time that Light's brown eyes were shinning with something other than anger.

He also knew it was genuine because he'd said so, and L was never wrong.

"Well, let's see who has been listening these last few days," L heard the teacher say a few minutes into the lecture, and his eyes turned to the board where a simple equation had been written.

_Child's play_, he thought, doing the calculations for the problem in his head while the teacher called on a random student and they stuttered through an incorrect explanation. L sighed, losing his interest in the class quickly and letting his mind wander once more.

He could feel, as he always could when he was in that class, Light's eyes glaring at the back of his head, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he were to turn around and see a murderous expression on the other student's face.

Ah, yes, that was another expression that L knew very well. He'd seen it when the teacher had asked for the two of them to go to the board the other day. L had returned to his seat and when he looked back at Light, he had a brief thought that the brunette would jump over his desk and throttle him.

Because, again, Light's pride was only beaten out by his need for a good reputation, and in a single moment L had chipped away at both of those things. Light's pride could easily be hurt – all it would take was a simple comment that the other student wasn't looking all that great and his expression would become shattered. And since L could beat Light at anything, as he had already proven, his reputation was slowly being lowered from _The Best_, to _The One Right Below L_, and that simply wouldn't do.

Light had to be the best.

L smiled to himself, bringing his knees to his chest as he stared blankly at his desktop.

Light _was_ the best… right after L.

* * *

The walk to the café from campus was short, but by the time he made it through the doors, L was ready to collapse onto one of the chairs.

Wearing a pair of tennis shoes for that long was pure torture.

Letting his school bag slip off his shoulders and down his arms, he heard it drop loudly onto the floor but didn't pay it any mind. One or two of the school books' spines could have snapped for all he cared. He was more concerned about his feet.

With a sigh he sat down in his regular spot, pulling off the shoes that he hadn't even bothered to tie after he was forced to put them back on once class was over. Letting the shoes drop to the floor, L rubbed his hands over the tops of his feet, wondering for a moment if it would be a good idea to take his socks off or not.

"Someone is going to vomit if they walk by here and smell you," a familiar voice said, tone cool and condescending as a body sat heavily on the chair across the table.

L didn't look up from where he was massaging the bottoms of his feet, far more interested in making himself feel better than he was in listening to Light whine about how life was so unfair now that L was on top.

"Excuse me?" Not that he really cared to hear an explanation, but he was sure Light would do something… foolish if L didn't give him at least a little of his attention.

"Your feet stink."

He looked up then, glancing at Light for a short moment before bending down to sniff at his feet.

They didn't smell _that _bad.

"The smell is not vomit inducing," he said lowly, turning in his chair to face Light fully. He circled his thin arms around his legs, the tips of his fingers brushing against his sock covered toes.

Light sighed, reaching down and unzipping his bag. "Watch the face of the next person that walks near here." He pulled out a chemistry book and set it on the table, opening it to a chapter closer to the back – far ahead of what they were currently studying in their class, surely.

Doing as Light said, L's black eyes watched as a few minutes later a person walked past their table on their way to the toilets. He heard Light chuckle when that person's face screwed up in disgust and their pace quickened.

"Looks like I was right this time," Light said, his voice light with amusement.

L turned his eyes back to the other student, taking extra care so that none of his surprise was seeping through his blank expression. "That's a first."

Light's face twisted at the jab, his brow furrowing as his frustration started to shine through.

_So easy to read_.

"Piss off. If I'd have known you were keeping track I would have tried harder in the past to beat you." His thumb rubbed against the corner of his book. _Another lie_.

L shook his head, reaching down to pull out one of his own books. He put it on the table before speaking. "It wouldn't have changed anything." Before Light could argue, L changed the subject. "For some odd reason I found myself listening to what the other students on campus were saying about us today."

Light's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought you had no interest in gossip?"

L shrugged. "I still don't, but it's hard to ignore it when I'm approached by strangers asking whether or not I…" he trailed off, finding himself unable to finish the statement.

Light waved his hand through the air, as if that was enough to give L the last bit of courage to speak. "You what?"

_He should be mature enough to handle it…_

"Whether or not I bent over and let you…" He copied Light's hand movements, hoping the other student would catch on.

When he did, Light's head jerked back in shock, his mouth switching between a scowl and a grin. It was a strange thing to witness.

"They asked if _you_ bent over for _me_?" he asked, voice light with laughter.

L scowled, realizing where Light was going to take the discussion. "Yes."

Light's lips pulled back in a full blown smile, his eyes shining with delight.

Genuine.

_He looks good…_

"Well, at least they are getting something right," Light said with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands behind his head. He looked very, _very_ pleased with himself.

L was sure his disgust was obvious. "Do not get any ideas, Light."

Light laughed once more, sliding a hand through his hair before dropping his hands onto his lap. "I wouldn't dare, L."

L scowled, ebony eyes glued to the way Light was scratching one of his arms.

_Another lie._

_

* * *

_Another day in the classroom. Another day of putting up with being glared at. Another day of getting asked awkward questions by people who had nothing better to do with their lives.

L sighed, resting his chin on his knee as he'd taken to doing lately. He stared blankly at the sloppy writing covering the blackboard, his eyes glazed over as he let his mind empty.

A few minutes dragged slowly by, and he was brought out of his daze at the feel of something hitting the side of his head. He turned his neck slowly, eyes going to the floor where a piece of balled up paper lay. He didn't bother to see which student was watching him the closest as he reached down and snatched up the paper with two fingers.

Turning forward once more, he held the paper under the desk as he unwrapped and straightened it out. He doubted the teacher would do anything to him if he was caught passing notes, as his grade in the class was perfect; however, it would still be an embarrassment if the other students caught onto the fact that he was doing something as childish as passing notes.

Well, not all the other students… but if Light caught on…

Black eyes swept over the words quickly, his lips pressing tighter together with every second that passed by.

_I heard that you are trying to turn my Light Yagami gay. He's my boyfriend in case you didn't know. Stay away from him. He doesn't even like you._

There was no name attached to it, but he knew. Misa was the only girl stupid enough to give L something like that.

Glancing around, he tried to spot the blonde girl, but he had no luck. Maybe she got one of her little followers to toss the paper at him? With a sigh, L balled the paper back up and dropped it onto the floor carelessly, deciding not to give it anymore thought.

* * *

Fork slicing easily into a rich chocolate slice of cake, L very nearly groaned as he brought it to his lips and took the delicious sweet into his mouth. The frosting was rich, and the taste was almost all it took to get his blood pumping a little faster.

There was a cough across from him, and L was reminded why he couldn't afford to let himself completely enjoy the treat. His eyes, which had fluttered closed moments earlier, opened to find Light staring at him with an expression L was getting very used to seeing.

"Why do sweets disgust you so badly?" he asked, truly bewildered as to how someone could possibly refuse a slice of cake and actually _mean it_.

Light took his eyes away from the slice of food, a mask falling over his face as he met L's gaze. "They do nothing but harm you."

L shook his head. "They give a person energy…"

"Only for a short while, and then the person crashes. Also, too much sugar all at once can throw the body out of sync and create health problems." Light eyed the three empty plates that had held more slices of cake minutes before.

L knew that statement was made specifically for him.

"It tastes good."

"It's going to make you gain weight."

L shook his head again. "I find that since I use my brain far more than the average human I can burn calories faster." He held one of his arms out in front of himself, dropping the fork he was holding in his other hand before wrapping his fingers around his wrist. "I could probably do with a little _more_ weight, actually."

Light scowled, pushing L's arms away with his hand. "Do whatever you want then. It's obvious no one else can make you do different."

L picked up his fork and took another bite of cake, smiling around the metal when Light cringed in distaste.

"Light should perhaps consider sitting elsewhere if he finds this so revolting." Another forkful, another cringe.

The brunette's eyes turned away from L for a moment, avoiding having to watch the display being put on just for him.

L very nearly laughed. If he truly were keeping track – which he _was_ – he would definitely have to count that as a small victory.

"I've realized something, Light," L said suddenly, letting his lips move faster than his thoughts for once. He doubted what he wanted to say would actually come out right the first time around, and he could only hope it wouldn't make Light _too_ mad.

"And what is that?" Light asked, tone giving away the fact that he was doing little more than humoring him.

"You hate sweets."

Light's expression didn't change. Instead, L decided to describe it as… condescending, as if Light couldn't believe L was so dumb as to point out something that had been stated over and over already.

"You also hate me."

_That_ got a reaction.

"I do not hate you, L," Light said, running a hand through his hair before letting it fall loudly onto the table top.

"Yes, you do." He nodded, repeating that statement over silently to himself. "And yet here you are."

Light rolled his eyes. "I think we've had this conversation already. The sugar must be affecting your memory."

"I can assure you, Light, that my memory is fully functional, as is the rest of my body. Your concern is unnecessary."

He didn't realize his wording could be taken the wrong way until he noticed the confidence seeping back into Light's expression. _There will be no more talking without thinking through every single word beforehand._

He'd been foolish enough to think doing that would be alright around someone as brilliant as Light Yagami.

"Has something changed in the last few moments to give you the urge to bring that piece of information to attention?"

L very nearly snorted at Light's unusually formal question. The only reason he didn't was because he was sure that's what Light was hoping for.

"Please focus, Light." He ignored the glare he received. "You hate me and what I represent."

"And what is it that you think you represent?" Light asked, lips almost completely white he was pressing them so hard together.

L's lips twitched upwards at the corners, his confidence rising. "I represent your failures."

It was a simple statement, but by the way Light reacted, L assumed that it had cracked the other student's pride even further.

Light's spine straightened, his lean arms crossing over his chest as he glared across the table. "You represent my reward for sitting and watching you consume all those disgusting sweets."

It was L's turn to be surprised. "I'm not a prize, Light."

"You will be."

"I'm off limits." He tried to keep his voice firm and unwavering, but Light's gaze was like fire and it slowly burnt away at the walls L had placed around himself. "Whatever you are planning, you cannot have me."

Light smiled, and L hated the way it looked.

"I'll have you, L," Light said, his voice low and intimate. "And when I do, you'll be begging me for it."

L tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting around Light's face, trying to figure out the other student's plan without using words. At that moment, however, all that could be read from Light's expression was lust, and L was least prepared to deal with something like that.

"You have a girlfriend."

A cowards way out, but it was all he could think of in that moment.

Light snorted and shook his head with a quiet laugh. "I'm positive I do not."

L snatched up his fork and speared off another bit of cake. "You are not dating Misa?" he asked just before putting the sweet in his mouth.

"That woman is delusional." Light shook his head. "She keeps all the other girls from throwing themselves at me, fortunately, which is why I've never really argued against her."

L set the fork back on the table, chewing the cake slowly. He truly had no interest in what Misa was to Light, but the annoyed expression on the brunette's face was an improvement to what he was looking at L with moments before.

"Having her there will be beneficial to me even now," Light continued, nodding his head slowly, as if he was thinking things over himself. "She'll keep my reputation clear, but on the side…"

L looked up from where he was staring at a bit of frosting on the side of his plate, scowling as he caught onto Light's meaning.

"If by on the side you mean to have me, I can assure you that will never be true."

He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

Light clearly decided to take it as false.

"I can assure _you_, L, that you'll love it." He smiled a genuine smile – one that made his eyes shine in a way that L couldn't help but find attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**notes:** thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them all.

Quick explanation: L doesn't have the black circles under his eyes _yet_. Thought I should mention that before you all thought I forgot about them. You'll understand why that is important towards the end of this chapter. Thank you all again!

**part four**

There were some days, very rare though they were, that Light wanted nothing more than to lay back in bed and relax. On the days he was feeling particularly unmotivated, he liked to watch some sort of mystery show on the television and try to solve the case within the first half hour. Then on the days where he just wanted to relax completely, he would stand under the hot spray of the shower and let his skin tingle pleasantly under the warm water, allowing his mind to empty until his skin became wrinkled.

So it came to no surprise when, on Saturday, he woke up at 6:30 in the morning (as he did every day), reached for the remote he'd set on the nightstand beside the bed, and flicked on the television. He was able to rest in peace for nearly an hour before his phone started to vibrate noisily across the smooth surface of the stand. Keeping his eyes on the screen and ignoring the way the blankets slid down his bare chest, Light stretched his arm to the side and felt around for his still ringing phone.

Finally able to get a grasp on it, he held the small device in front of his face, rolling his eyes at the name on the screen under the _one new message _note – Misa. With a tap to the screen he opened the text, his lips turning up as he reads the words, and his eyes lighting with absolute amusement.

L Lawliet, it seemed, had taken a late night trip to an adult store the previous night, and unfortunately for him the town was just small enough that the chances of running into someone you knew were slightly higher than normal. As such, a fellow classmate saw him looking through the shelves holding countless romance novels.

That wasn't what _really_ snagged Light's attention, however. Instead, he reread the part of the message that explained how L had shown particular interest in those books which tended to have some sort of male on male interaction.

_And if that's true…_

He smiled to himself, closing the message and tossing the phone down somewhere near his hips. Stretching his arms above his head, Light arched his back with a groan, blankets falling further down to reveal lean and bare legs that he made no move to cover back up.

The night before, returning home after such an exhilarating conversation with L, Light had allowed himself a moment of self-satisfaction – sharp black eyes shining brightly in his mind even as he let himself get lost further and further in pleasure. Minutes after, lying with sweat soaked skin cooling against the sheets, Light realized he'd actually whispered L's name when he usually remained silent.

_And if it's true that he's looking into same sex relationships_, Light thought, pushing the blankets away completely and rolling out of bed to shuffle naked to the window overlooking the awakening city, _maybe something _will_ happen, and L will see just who the best really is._

* * *

It was early afternoon when Light finally left his apartment, clothes pressed and wrinkle free, skin clean and fresh. He wandered the streets aimlessly, keeping his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his eyes down on the cement stretched out before him.

He had no set plans, no specific thing that he wanted to do, but his thoughts were definitely centered and would not turn towards anything other than what L was researching in his free time.

And he had to have been researching… but if he really did enjoy those types of books Light couldn't really find a reason to argue against it. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him.

On one hand, L had to have been having thoughts of what it was like for two men to be together – enough thoughts to drive him to seek more information on the matter. Light wondered then if L was as affected by the idea of them together as Light himself had been the night before.

_Maybe he went back to his room and did the same thing?_

Had Light not had as much self-control as he did, he would've had to make a stop at the closest store and hidden away in their toilets at that simple thought. Just the idea of L exploring himself…

"Light!"

He glanced up quickly, neck burning slightly in protest of the quick movement, and if he hadn't been used to wearing a mask at every moment of the day, Misa would definitely have become offended at the sneer he so wanted to give her.

Her blonde hair bounced where it was bound in the usual pigtails as she skipped up to him. Her energy alone was enough to grate on Light's nerves.

"Did you get my text this morning?"

He didn't even have time to answer.

"Could you _believe it?_!" She giggled, putting her thin hands over her mouth as she let out something that sounded very much like a screech. "He must be gay! I heard he was trying to get your attention, too! To get _you_ to like _men_! But I warned him to stop because you like _me_!"

Light started walking once more, quickening his pace so that Misa had to jog just to keep up.

"It's no concern of mine what L does with his time."

"When it's something like _this_, it's everyone's concern!" she shouted back, sounding insulted.

Light turned to glare at her, wondering why everyone found it so interesting when a person hooked up with someone of the same sex. "It's nothing to think too much about, Misa, and you'd be smart to send _that_ in your next mass text."

Her eyes widened in shock at his words, and she stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk as he walked on.

Light shook his head, disgusted with the closed mindedness of his fellow peers.

"Can I call you later, Li-_ight_?"

Light groaned, resisting the urge to go back and smack the girl.

* * *

The café on weekends was a little busier than the hours after classes, something that Light didn't really find all that surprising. What he did find a bit odd was the fact that sitting alone at his old table felt off to him. He wasn't sure how many times he'd met L at the back table, but he hadn't expected it to become such a habit that going back to his original routine would feel as strange as it did.

Giving the waitress a charming smile, Light ordered a cup of black coffee and refused to let his thoughts wander to how L would have cringed in disgust. It wasn't until he realized he was thinking of buying an extremely chocolaty looking cake just as an excuse to go to L's room that Light finally admitted to himself that L would likely win whatever it was between them.

The bite in the black haired student's words had long enough to dull, and yet there Light was, sitting alone at the café and mulling over every conversation they had, imagining the strange way L would drop cube after cube of sugar into his coffee after having taken a testing sip and finding it not to his liking.

Taking a long drink of his coffee, Light tried to think of something _other than_ L – an upcoming exam, how annoying Misa was, how disgusting his fellow classmates were, how he felt the night before after having…

With a sigh, Light's head dropped forward slightly and let his eyes slowly slide closed.

* * *

Things were much calmer on Monday when Light arrived back at campus. Calmer… but not necessarily better.

When he walked into class – five minutes before it started, as per usual – L was there, slouched lowly behind his desk with his legs brought up to his chest. The other students were quiet, their eyes following Light as he walked towards his desk, and it wasn't until he sat down, pulled out his books, and pretended to read that the first whisper reached his ear.

"He broke up with her," someone said, voice shockingly loud in the eerily silent room.

"_Really?"_

"She sent out a mass text on Saturday. She sounded so heartbroken," another person added.

Light tilted his head to the side, eyes darting across different students' faces quickly.

Everyone was peaking glances back at him as well – girls biting their bottom lips with flirtatious eyes, and guys glaring at their girlfriends for ignoring them before tossing Light a spiteful sneer.

This was not good.

Light had allowed Misa to hang off his arm because she kept masses of girls from breathing down his neck, and she helped to keep the guys from beating him to a barely breathing pulp.

No Misa meant no privacy.

No privacy meant very little time could be spent with his latest source of entertainment.

Brown eyes turned to the front of the class where a head of messy black hair could be seen.

_No_, Light thought with a frown, _I don't want to give that up just yet_.

Classes rolled by slowly and, thankfully, without incident, and when Light was about to turn and leave for his apartment he noticed a familiar body leaning against the short, brick fence ahead.

Trying to seem as casual as possible, Light strolled up to L's side, giving the student a curious look as he came to a stop in front of him. L's head was turned down and to the right, hiding that side of his face from Light's view until he straightened and looked him in the eyes.

Light stood frozen for a moment, his jaw slowly lowering in surprise as he took in the dark bruise that marked L's normally flawless skin along the bottom of his eye.

"What happened?"

Not that it wasn't painfully clear what had happened, Light just didn't know what else to say. He had not expected the sight of L hurt to shock him as it had.

"It was a… what did he call it… ah yes, a gift from the _dear_ Misa," L answered, his voice monotone and his eyes blank. He didn't seem at all shaken up.

Light shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out and touching the bruised skin like his body was aching to do. "I hadn't ever thought her to do something so cruel." He paused, wondering if L would be surprised at his next words. "Are you alright?"

Black eyes remained empty, and L's emotionless expression didn't change. "I do have a slight headache."

Light nodded, having expected something like that. "Were you going to go to the café then?"

L shrugged. "I do not want to stay in public with this." He pointed to his blackened eye. "People stare enough as it is, and this will only attract more attention." He jerked his head in the direction that Light was heading. "I would, however, enjoy some stimulating conversation if you're up for it."

Light smiled with a nod, turning to continue down the walk to his apartment, L shuffling along at his side. He turned his head to the side, wondering for a moment if L noticed him staring but then deciding that he really didn't care.

L Lawliet, with the way he carried himself, practically begged for attention.

"I heard about your trip to a certain store this weekend," Light said, turning to look back ahead just when L's eyes moved to meet his.

"Perhaps that was the reason for the whole spectacle this morning," L said, voice light with curiosity.

Light shrugged, already knowing that wasn't it, but figuring it would be best to avoid the truth. "Our peers aren't comfortable with the idea of two males being together."

"Strange isn't it," L started, voice trailing off as he seemed to gather his thoughts. "How everyone seems to fear the unknown… or the unusual in this case."

"I think Misa plays a far larger role in this than you are giving her credit for," Light muttered, not wanting L to be turned away from the idea of them being together simply because of societies' opinions on the matter.

"How so?" L asked, his attention focused solely on Light. The way his ebony eyes stared back into Light's was almost unnerving. Light had to look away before he could speak.

"Girls stayed away from me because Misa would threaten them if they got too close." He could tell L caught onto what he was saying. "I'm assuming she's thinking of you as some sort of competition." Which was incredibly foolish, as L was the one that Light wanted, not Misa. "She most likely somehow managed to talk those guys into trying to scare you off."

L looked away again, bringing a hand up and pressing his thumb against his lips. His eyes became unfocused, as if he had lost himself in his thoughts. "Was she right to regard me in such a manner?"

"Of course not," Light answered quickly. He didn't see the need to elaborate; L was a genius, and he should have easily been able to see how very little Misa meant to him. They walked in silence for a little longer, brown eyes glancing up every once in a while to see how close they were to the apartments.

It was a little bit of a surprise that L was brave enough to go somewhere so private with Light. The black haired boy had seemed to be taking extra care ever since the kiss to make sure they were always together in a public place – where people could always see them, and Light's reputation could be hurt if he tried to make a move.

At his apartment, however, the lines that L had tried to create between them, the walls he had tried to build up to protect himself… wouldn't matter as much.

And so it was with a bright smile that Light held the door open to the building, his eyes following the thin form of L's body as he shuffled his way ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**notes:** thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone. I appreciate them all. To answer a question that has come up: this will be LxLight, but it's going to take some building up to get to that point, as I can't see L being totally dominant at this point. He will be, just not quite yet. Thanks again, everyone! I hope you enjoy this bit!

**part five**

L, standing quietly behind Light as the other student unlocked his apartment door, wondered for the hundredth time that evening if he was doing something incredibly foolish. He couldn't really imagine anything worse than walking into the lion's den when he was hungry. And Light, with the way he was constantly looking over L's body, was no doubt very hungry.

If Light could in fact be compared to a lion.

L tilted his head to the side and let his eyes trail up and down the lean body that he was slowly becoming unintentionally familiar with.

Light didn't seem like a lion. Lion was too tame a description, as Light seemed to be even more calculating and deadlier than even that large beast. It was also becoming apparent that Light wasn't such a social creature, and L appeared to be one of the _very_ few exceptions to that observation.

Perhaps he was more of a tiger…

"I wonder what is so fascinating to have captured your attention so," Light said sharply, his words slicing cleanly into L's thoughts and catching his attention.

He blinked a couple times to focus, barely managing to keep his cheeks from coloring when he realized that Light was holding the apartment door open and was waiting for him. He didn't bother apologizing, as he knew Light would take the opportunity to tease him further if he did. Instead, he walked inside the dimly lit apartment and looked around with a critical eye.

Not that there was anything to critique, as the place was kept incredibly clean, and everything seemed to be sorted into its appropriate spot. For a moment L contemplated knocking over a few of the lamps, or messing up the pile of papers on the living room coffee table just to make himself feel more comfortable.

He stood slouched in the middle of the room and looked over his shoulder, taking in the way Light's hair was arranged perfectly, his clothes neat and clean, and his skin flawless.

They were complete opposites. Where Light was polite and cordial to those around him, L was blunt and tactless. Where Light made sure to keep his appearance neat and orderly, L wore the same outfit of blue jeans and a white t-shirt every day, caring even less about the cleanliness of his hair. Where Light was prepared to step forward and take what he wanted, L had no desire to do the same.

In fact, he could rightly assume that the only thing they had in common was their intelligence.

"Do you want something to drink?" Light asked, sounding annoyed that he'd lost L's attention once more.

The black haired student shook his head at his thoughts, wondering what Light would do if he knew just what was going through his mind seconds before. It was then that his brain processed Light's question, and it was when the brunette was turning away with a scowl that L realized the other boy had mistaken his answer.

"Coffee?" His voice was quiet, and he followed a few steps behind Light as he was led into an immaculately clean kitchen. There were a couple bar stools around the center island in the kitchen, and L sat down on one after Light waved a hand towards them, mumbling something about making himself comfortable.

He watched with blank eyes as Light moved around the kitchen, making a pot of coffee with practiced ease. When everything was set, and all that was left to do was wait, Light turned to face L and leaned against the opposite counter, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"I assume you are going to want some sugar in your drink?" he asked, voice clearly mocking.

L answered with a no just because he knew that wasn't what Light was expecting.

"Well," he paused, collecting his thoughts. "That's good, as I don't have any here anyways." This was followed by the sound of shuffling feet, opening and closing of drawers, and the freezer being dug through.

L gave a careless shrug, reaching up without thought to gently dab at the bruise coloring his eye. "There is no need to concern yourself with-" He jumped slightly as Light cupped his uninjured cheek in his hand, tilting his head up until their eyes met. "What… what are you doing?" He jumped again as a cold rag was pressed against his skin, and he sat frozen upon his chair as Light smiled amusedly down at him.

"This'll help," was his only explanation, and L sat dumbfounded on the stool, hands resting in his lap as he stared with wide eyes into Light's smirking face.

"I'm sure that I'll be fine without your assistance," he mumbled, feeling more than uncomfortable with Light standing so close to him. The last time they'd been this close they had…

Light snorted in annoyance. "_My assistance_ is going to make your face look better tomorrow than it would if I just let you sit here in pain." He pressed the rag harder against L's face, and he couldn't hold back a wince at the resulting sting.

Throwing Light a glare, L reached up and took hold of the rag, finding it wrapped around a few cubes of ice. He ignored the way his fingers rested on Light's for the brief moment before the brunette pulled his hand away.

Light gave him one last look before turning around, snatching two mugs out of a cupboard before filling them with steaming black coffee.

"I'm not in pain," L whispered, thoughts moving bit sluggishly and doubting that Light even heard the words anyways.

A full cup was placed on the counter in front of him, and he stared at it with a scowl. Setting the makeshift icepack aside, he reached for the cup and took a small, testing sip.

He was sure Light felt some sort of victory in his resulting cringe of disgust. The brunette, it turned out, made particularly strong coffee – a bit too strong for L's selective tastes. _Or maybe he made it this was just because I am here?_

"I again apologize for not having any sort of sweetener for you," Light said as he sat on the stool to L's right. The tilt of his lips was enough to tell L that he was not sorry for anything. In fact, he wouldn't have been too surprised if Light found amusement in his distaste.

_He definitely made the coffee like this on purpose._ He frowned at the cup in his hand and set it down on the counter harder than necessary, swiping up the icepack and pressing it gently to his aching cheek. He'd let Light have this win.

"Do you not know how to fight?" Light asked, eyes glued to L's face and not looking away even when their gazes met. "I would have figured you'd have many different techniques mastered."

L raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why would you think that?"

Light shrugged, running a finger around the rim of his cup absentmindedly. "You're adept at everything else, so I really had no reason to believe differently."

L hesitated a moment, wondering if that compliment was made in honesty or in spite. In the end, he decided to overlook it and move on. "I know a little bit."

"And you didn't fight back?" Light scowled.

"I never said that," he answered vaguely, thoughts drifting back to the way the small group of boys had been rolling around in pain where he'd left them moaning on a deserted sidewalk. Noticing Light's annoyed stare, he added, "I think they may be in worse shape than I."

Light let out a short laugh, looking quite pleased. "Good. It would have been annoying having to worry about them jumping you again." He rolled his eyes then, and L knew he was being teased.

"I actually figured they would be like you in this regard, Light," L said, giving the glaring brunette a small smile of his own. "They'll find me again just to repair their wounded egos." Tired of holding his arm up, L set the icepack down and curled his long fingers around his warm cup, having no intention to take a drink.

Light shook his head with a sigh. "I'll talk to Misa."

L looked up and made to reply, but Light cut him off.

"I'm not doing it for you." He scratched at the side of his neck distractedly. "She's acting childish, and what she did to you was incredibly foolish."

How could he argue something like that?

Looking away from Light's eyes, L stared blankly across the room, turning his thoughts away from the past.

Well, _that_ past anyways.

Now, sitting in Light's kitchen with the other student watching him with his calculating eyes, L couldn't help but let his thoughts circle around the other day he had been roughly pulled into the hallway. With a smile he remembered his parting words to the other student,_ leave me alone_, and with a frown he recognized that Light had ended up completely ignoring the request.

To be honest, he wouldn't have been surprised if Light was just so unused to being denied what he wanted that _actually stopping_ never crossed his mind. L knew, and not just because he was a genius in his own right, Light Yagami got everything he wanted.

L looked back over to the other student, staring into brown eyes that met his own without wavering.

The bad thing about knowing that Light always got his way… L had no idea how he was going to get away from him since _he_ was what Light was after.

"Do you want to get more comfortable?" Light asked suddenly, standing from his stool with graceful movements. He waved a hand towards the living room and plucked his cup of coffee up from the counter and sauntered away.

L glared at the back of Light's head, following the brunette to the living room only because staying alone in the kitchen would have been incredibly awkward.

_Then again,_ he thought, stepping up onto the couch to sit in his usual crouch, _staying in the kitchen was not what Light wanted. Thus, that is what I should have done._ It was too late, though, and he glared when Light smiled charmingly from his spot beside him.

"I can tell what you're thinking," L said, keeping an eye on the way Light's would trail up and down his folded body. "I want to assure you that nothing you are imagining right now will actually be happening." And if he tried… well, L had dabbled in capoeira and had no problem with shoving his foot right in that pretty face if that was what he had to do.

Light rolled his eyes. "Some of it may not be happening _tonight_, but I am starting to think that some of it might." He gave L another smile, lifting an arm to lay it along the back of the couch. L couldn't help but notice that the tips of Light's fingers were mere inches away from brushing against the back of his neck.

"No," L said sternly, but still doubting that Light would listen.

Light sighed, his brow furrowing in frustration. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with us just fooling around." The hand very close to L's neck clenched, and if he wasn't mistaken, Light seemed as though he was ready to just lean forward and take what he wanted.

"No," he repeated, turning his body to press his back against the armrest. If Light tried anything L would aim his feet right at the Light's stomach.

His mistake, however, was that he was denying Light what he wanted. He knew of the saying 'you always want what you can't have', and it definitely applied to the other student.

If only he had paid attention to that little detail sooner.

Light tilted his head to the side and gave L one of the blankest looks he'd ever seen. He tried to see what was lurking behind those brown eyes, tried to read what Light was thinking before it was too late, but he couldn't see anything. Then, so focused as he was on trying to read Light's mind, he didn't even see the student move until his ankles were clasped in a strong grip, and that lean body was moving to kneel on the cushions.

"Don't."

His words were ignored, and when his legs were pulled away from his chest without resistance, he realized his body had betrayed him as well as his mind.

He watched with wide eyes as Light gently spread his legs apart. His hands were frozen in front of him, fingers relaxed and curled inward as Light crawled closer, and he didn't even think twice when he placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, keeping him at a distance and holding him close at the same time.

"It's amusing," Light whispered, running his hands over L's thighs, "how you constantly fight against me, yet I can see you're dying to give in."

L swallowed heavily, his hands clenching the fabric of Light's shirt so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white. "And what is it that you think gives me away?" he asked, praying that the shaking quality of his voice was only in his head.

"This." Light moved with confidence, lifting a hand and pressing it between L's legs before he could say anything – only quick breaths leaving his lips as Light squeezed and teased him through his jeans.

Every muscle in his body became tense, his stomach clenching as pleasure started to seep into him. Light felt the shape of him through the rough cloth, his fingers moving surely, squeezing tighter when L gasped aloud.

Light crawled forward a little more, leaning down until his lips brushed against L's panting mouth. "Do you still want to refuse yourself this pleasure?" he whispered, ending his question with a firm stroke of his hand.

L laid with his eyes barely open, with his nails digging into Light's skin even with the shirt between them. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest, and his body would freeze every time Light moved his hand.

The pleasure… oh yes, he felt pleasure.

His toes curled in his shoes as Light pressed their lips harder together, the brunette stealing his breath just as easily as he was stealing his sanity.

"Relax, L," Light whispered against him, pressing his hand harder along his hard length. "Let yourself go." Another kiss, another stroke, another faltering breath. "_Come_."

Letting out a barely audible moan, L did just that; his eyes clenched shut as Light easily brought him to a dark, unexplored area of his mind. He could feel Light's hand moving quickly against him, pulling from him every ounce of pleasure possible.

When his mind calmed and his thoughts returned to him, L shoved his hands hard against the Light's shoulders, ignoring the resulting curses that were thrown at him as he pushed Light to the floor. He stood on rubbery legs and jogged to the door, pulling it open and hurrying out of the apartment without a backward glance.

* * *

After returning to his dorm room, L pushed his jeans to the floor with a frown and used two fingers to pull the waistband of his boxers away from his skin. He glared at the white spot staining the black cloth, cursing his own weakness.

Cursing the fact that Light held him in the palm of his hand.

With a sneer, L pushed his boxers to the floor and kicked them aside, pulling off his shirt and tossing it behind him. He stepped into his shower and turned the knob to hot, letting the steaming water run down his body until his pale skin gained a bright pink hue.

Snatching up a bar of soap, he held it under the water for a moment before pressing it to his skin, rubbing the lather everywhere. He hesitated for a short moment as he looked down at his groin, staring at his soft cock with a frown.

His thoughts earlier of Light holding him in the palm of his hand were… so true.

He flushed and put the soap aside, washing off the foam with hurried movements. He could only hope that the night's events wouldn't keep him from sleep, as his dreams were likely to be his only escape from the brunette lingering in his thoughts.

* * *

L sat quietly on the bench outside of the entrance to his class' building. Usually he had no qualms walking into class and waiting for the professor. That day, however, he was trying his hardest to avoid meeting Light at a time where he could be drug off somewhere.

He had a feeling that would happen if the other student was given the chance.

He finally managed to convince himself that he was in the clear five minutes after class had started. He walked into the room with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, shoulders slumped forward, and his ebony eyes darting nervously about the room – trying to spot Light's smug face in the crowd.

His face turned crimson the moment their eyes locked, and he nearly tripped on his way to his desk.

He sat with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, his head resting between his knees in a vain attempt to block out the whispering of his fellow classmates.

Apparently Light had no intention of keeping their tryst a secret, if the words floating to his ears were anything to go by.

_I'll kill him_, he thought_. Shove his face into his disgusting cup of black coffee and hope he drowns in it_.

* * *

Successfully managing to stay away from Light Yagami for a day was pure skill. Staying away from him for two days was all luck. Staying away from him for three days was very much… impossible.

L was finding this out first hand.

On day three of mission _Keep Away From Frustrated Light At All Costs_, even after the classes that he did _not_ have with the brunette deviant_,_ he was somehow _always_ there.

L wasn't one to hide and cower in a corner when a bully was walking around campus, but one sight of Light would send him into a panic, and he would sprint to the nearest spot that he could hide in – even if it turned out that spot did nothing more than to make his presence more obvious.

How Light didn't see him sitting on the bench with a book in front of his face, and a girl screaming at him to give her stuff back, L would never know. All he knew was that Light had continued to laugh and joke with his group of false friends, eyes not once turning in L's direction as he walked away.

Then again, he was trying to get rid of Light's attention, so maybe being overlooked was for the best. Plus, he had enough problems to deal with now that the entire female population on campus thought that he had somehow caught Light off guard and had his filthy way with him behind a dumpster (according to the most recent gossip floating around).

Completely misled allegations, obviously, but Light didn't appear to be doing anything to deter the rumors, which meant that L also had to sprint back to his room because a psychotic mob of girls (all of whom believed that Light was their future husband) chased him with sharp pencils at the ready. Since he had no intention of getting stabbed with a writing utensil and dying, L had wisely turned on his heel and fled.

That horrifying experience… was horrifying.

In his room, L pulled his desk chair over to his closet, climbing to stand on the seat. He held himself steady by holding onto the closet's top shelf with one hand as he stood on his tiptoes, digging around the large bags in search for what he was looking for. When his black eyes spotted the familiar wrapping, he pulled the bag forward and hauled it into his arms before jumped back down the floor, leaving the chair behind as he shuffled to his bed.

Sitting down cross-legged, L tore the wrapper open, eyes shining at the contents inside: cubes upon cubes upon cubes of sugar.

His emergency stash: to only be used in the direst of situations. For example, when a brunette student started to turn his perfectly happy life upside down.

With a frown L snatched a single sugar cube, stuck out his tongue, and placed it on the very end. He stared cross-eyed down the length of his nose at the sweet, pulling it into his mouth with a contented sigh. He let his eyes flutter closed, losing himself in the sweet taste flowing over his tongue and down his throat.

Light, no matter what he did, would not be able to take away the final escape that L had left.

* * *

Thursday – day four of L's self-proclaimed mission – turned out to be even worse than day three.

Instead of having to deal with the girls on campus, the guys seemed to have taken it upon themselves to make sure L's day was absolutely horrid. Even the small bag of sugar cubes he had hidden away in his bag didn't make the annoying students hounding him any less annoying.

_Very unfortunate_, he thought with a scowl as he tightened the grip of his arms around his legs. He could feel Light glaring at the back of his head, but he absolutely refused to turn around like Light no doubt wanted him to. Instead, L entertained himself by pulling a small sugar cube out of his pocket, setting it on a clean sheet of paper he'd laid out on his desk specifically for this purpose.

With a smile slowly growing on his face, L reached down into his bag that was sitting open on the floor, digging around until his fingers brushed against the spoon he had thrown in there that morning. Completely ignoring the professor's lecturing, he pressed the back of the spoon against the sugar cube and crushed it, smashing it down until it was more of a powder. Finished, he set the spoon aside and carefully, so as not to lose any of the valuable sugar, L picked up the paper and curved it slightly so all the powder piled up in the middle.

Eyes shining in excitement, L opened his mouth and poured the sugar in.

"Having a late lunch, Mr. Lawliet?"

Putting the paper down and blinking dumbly into the irritated professor's face, L shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood to argue, as he needed to save his energy for running away from a group of angry boys after school.

Or hiding from Light. That took a lot of energy, too.

"Do I need to solve the equation on the board?" he asked, knowing that the old professor hadn't called on him in the last five minutes, but figuring it was probably best to make sure.

The man crossed his arms over his chest, resting them on the large bump that was his stomach. "I think you need to leave my classroom if you're going to be disruptive."

L sat with slightly widened eyes.

No teacher had ever asked him to leave. In fact… L had never gotten in trouble before.

The professor started to tap his foot on the floor, and L finally admitted to himself that what was happening was _actually happening_. So with an annoyed frown L shoved his spoon and the piece of paper into his bag, zipped it up, slid out of his chair, and shuffled out of class without a backwards glance.

Not that being in class really mattered, as he had already taught himself everything months in advance. Another advantage to getting kicked out would be the fact that he wouldn't have to sprint off campus to get away from Light and/or his crazy followers.

The building's hallways were empty, as were the sidewalks when he made it outside – something he was incredibly grateful for. His luck, however, had always been rather nonexistent, and he didn't even make it five minutes before the sound of stomping feet caught his attention.

He looked over his shoulder without thought, stepping to the side to get out of the person's way when his brain finally caught up and actually noticed who was chasing him.

Mission _Keep Away From Frustrated Light At All Costs_: ABORT!

Fingers tightening around the straps of his backpack that he'd slung over his shoulders, L quickened his pace and firmly ignored Light shouting his name behind him.

Mission _Ignore Light Until He Goes Away_: begin.

"L, stop!"

To his horror, L stopped.

Mission _Ignore Light Until He Goes Away_: failure.

Light was on him a second later; hand gripping his shoulder tightly and spinning him around. Their eyes met – one annoyed, the other somewhat scared about what may or may not happen in the immediate future.

"Were you ignoring me just now?" Light asked, voice sounding breathless.

L forced himself to not dwell on how much he _liked_ said breathlessness.

"Of course not," he answered, keeping his face blank. It would do him no good if Light saw through his lie. "Why would I do something like that?" He tried to shrug off Light's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

Expression turning hard, Light's usually _so_ charming smile morphed into one of the most irritated scowls L had ever seen on his face. "For the same reason that you've been avoiding me these last few days?" Light retorted with a roll of his eyes.

L winced and raised a hand to push against the one Light had left resting on his shoulder. Apparently the brunette was even more irritated than he let on, as he was squeezing L's shoulder painfully hard.

"You told _everyone_ what happened at your apartment!" L growled, finally managing to get Light to step away. "Did you even _think_ before you started to spread those rumors? Do you have any idea what I have to go through every day now that the entire student body thinks I've slept with you?"

Light's head jerked back in shock, his eyes widening as L's words registered. "You think _I_ told them?" he asked, voice high with shock.

Shrugging, L remained silent.

Light slid his hands into his hair, gripping the strands tightly before letting his arms fall back to his sides.

L stared dumbly, one single thought going through his mind: _that's what he probably looks like after se-_

"I swear I never said anything," Light mumbled, fiddling with his bag's straps. "You know how the people here are."

"Well," L started, standing up straight to stare Light in the eyes. "How could they have gotten so close to the truth without a little help?" It was a second after the words passed his lips that L saw the flaw in his logic.

"You _know_ that they can twist even the smallest bit of information into something crazy," Light argued, having seen the flaw as well, and he clearly planned on taking advantage of it. "Someone saw us talking and then watched us walk away together." He paused before quickly adding, "In the direction of my apartment!"

L shoved his hands into his pockets, fingers curling around the last sugar cube he had left.

"Add that to the rumors that were already going around about us. This shouldn't even be that surprising to you!"

L sighed, turning on his heel to continue his walk back to the dorms. "I'll believe you then," he mumbled, hoping that Light wouldn't follow him.

Once again… there was no such thing as luck in his life.

When he heard Light move to walk with him, and when the student stood entirely too close, L was about to turn and tell the other student to turn right back around and go home, but a shrill voice cut him off.

"Li-_ight_! Where are you going!"

L stopped at the same moment as Light, both turning around to stare with annoyed expressions on their faces. He stayed quiet, however, fully intending on letting Light deal with Misa.

_Why_ he was even bothering to stay around and _watch_, L had no idea.

"I'm going over to L's," Light answered with a charming smile as the girl finally reached them. L had to do a double take, stunned that all of the previous irritation was successfully hidden behind Light's mask. "We're partners for an assignment in our math class."

Not a very convincing lie, and it wouldn't have taken much work to discover if it was true or not. Misa, however, wasn't the brightest girl at the university, which made her incredibly easy to fool.

"Oh! Is that what you two have been doing together lately?" she asked with that annoyingly high squeal she always spoke in when Light was around. "There have been these _awful_ rumors going around that you two were a couple!"

L sighed, already starting to get restless. Light gave him a short glance, and that was all he needed to see to know that he wasn't alone.

"I know," Light replied, brows furrowing as a thought came to him. "L told me that a group of guys beat him up."

Insulted and a little embarrassed, L's jaw clenched and he gave Light what he hoped was an intimidating glare.

Misa had the decency to look a little regretful. "I heard about that, but I don't know _why_ they would do something so mean!" she said apologetically but without sounding genuinely sorry.

Light's eyes turned cold. "Misa, I know you told them to do it."

And just like that, Misa's world was ruined.

L's mouth hung open in shock as the girl broke out in tears, hands covering her mouth as cries of anguish escaped her. He had doubted Light's power over the female population before, but seeing one break down after being confronted by an angry Light…

Ebony eyes turned to the brunette with a new flame of curiosity burning in their depths. Perhaps Light had ensnared everyone else just as he had L? Maybe he spoke words laced with irresistible charm?

Or maybe he simply pulled them into hallways and kissed them?

"Light! I'm so sorry! I thought he was taking you away from me!"

L resisted the urge to cover his ears, and Light seemed to be fighting against the same thing.

With a sigh, Light's face relaxed and he said, "Its fine, Misa. Just don't do something so foolish again, and I think you owe L an apology."

Misa's previous tears seemed to dry up in an instant, and her upper lip started to pull back in a sneer. After a hard glare from Light, however, she turned to L with a forced smile on her pink lips. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

L nodded, not knowing what to say.

"They bruised his face," Light said suddenly. "If I ever find out he's been treated like that again, Misa…"

The threat was obvious.

* * *

"You didn't need to do that," L mumbled under his breath as they walked up the short flight of stairs to his room. "I could have handled everyone on my own."

Light laughed from behind him, his voice rich and deep.

It sent an undeniable shiver down the length of L's spine.

"It will make _my_ life easier, too," he answered with amusement. "Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I like you."

L nodded in agreement. He understood that thought very, _very_ well. How else could one explain the desire to turn around and push another student down the stairs, yet desire their company at the same time?

No, it was obvious to L that he was not friends with Light, and that if they were to stay in the same room for more than five minutes they would likely get into a fight… but L had decided it was worth the risk.

Besides, he doubted that Light could hurt him any more than the group of boys already had, as the brunette didn't seem to be all that strong.

"For some reason," L started just as he reached his floor. "I don't think these last few days have been as hard on you as they have been on me." He walked to his door with slow steps, taking his key out from his pocket and shoving it into the keyhole. Light stood patiently behind him, staying quiet until he managed to unlock the door.

"I've had to deal with the same rumors, L. How could our days be any different?"

L looked over his shoulder at Light and pointed at his still slightly bruised skin. "I don't see anything like this on your body." He turned away, walking into his room and leaving Light in the hallway, not caring if he was followed inside or not. Like he had expected, however, Light walked in shortly after, shutting the door softly behind himself.

"Well, I can assure you that will never happen again."

L rolled his eyes as he crawled onto his small bed, eyes glancing around his room and pausing on all the small piles of candy he had left out. If Light's history was anything to go by, L would have to make it a habit to keep his sweets hidden away where a frustrated student couldn't crush them.

He looked up just as Light sat down on the edge of the mattress. His back was so straight that L didn't doubt that he could hold a board flat against him.

_Is he nervous?_

"It doesn't matter," he said, finally replying to Light's statement. "They had merely gotten a lucky shot in last time. It won't happen again." Unless they brought more than three people, as L was sure three was the limit of his capabilities.

Light sighed, giving L a short glance before turning his brown eyes back to the room. "You actually think you know how to fight?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

L nodded even though Light couldn't see it. "I _know_ I can fight."

"Just not against me?"

L snorted, not really surprised by Light's vanity. "I'm not used to having to fight against someone because they desire me sexually."

Attention firmly caught, Light turned his body towards him, bringing a leg up to curl it under himself as he stared back into L's black eyes. "So if things got _too_ rough, or if you _really_ didn't want what I was offering, you would be able to throw me off?"

L nodded.

Light smiled victoriously. "Then, by that logic, you wanted what happened between us at my apartment."

L stared at him blankly. "Sometimes… I really hate you."

"No you don't."

"You have no idea."

Light smiled once more, clearly not convinced. "Is there anything I can do to change your opinion of me, then?"

Forcing the thought of _take your clothes off_ out of his mind, L answered with slightly flushed cheeks. "Keep your hands to yourself?" he suggested, and no more than a second past before Light was moving closer, hands sliding across L's thighs.

"You don't like to be touched?"

L shook his head, gripping Light's thin wrists in his hands and moving them forcibly away. They stayed in that awkward position for a short moment, with Light's arms up in the air and L's fingers wrapped tightly around them.

"Do you think that you'll eventually warm up to the idea of me touching you?" Light asked, voice low and husky.

L hesitated.

Just a short second of deliberation was all Light needed to make his move.


	6. Chapter 6

**part six**

Light tilted his head to the side, watching as L's thoughts raced about his mind. He waved his fingers from their spot where L was holding his arms aloft. Light knew very well what L's hesitation in answering meant.

L was a genius, and he didn't need something like _time_ to reply to something if he already knew the answer like he claimed. Hesitation meant that what he was trying so hard to convince himself of wasn't necessarily the truth.

"I can make you feel so good," he whispered as he tried to twist his wrists out of L's grasp. They struggled against each other for a few moments, but Light managed to get free. "Just let me touch you. I'll show you."

L shuffled further back on the bed, his usually blank expression wide with shock and apprehension as he stared at Light crawling towards him. He bent his legs and curled them tightly to his chest, jumping slightly when Light's hand reached out and smoothed over the outside of his jean clad thigh.

"Relax, L," Light whispered, firmly ignoring the way his voice shook from excitement.

"Light cannot be serious about this. You're confused."

Light paused, blinking his eyes slowly as he stared into clouded ebony.

In that simple statement Light heard L's resolve cracking. The other boy's usually so calm and collected, emotionless and monotone voice shaking with excitement… or nerves.

Light wasn't sure which it was, but he was determined to find out.

"I know what I want," he murmured, laying his other hand on L's leg and slowly spreading them apart. Those black eyes that he'd taken to seeing in his dreams stared widely at him, but there was no resistance or protest even when Light led L to lay flat on his back.

L's hands moved to Light's shoulders; his long fingers curling in the white shirt he'd worn that day. "What do you want?"

"You," he answered smoothly. He crawled to kneel between L's legs, trailing his hands across L's shirt covered abdomen and up his chest.

"We tried this before, Light, and it didn't work."

_Always the rational one_, Light thought with a roll of his eyes. "Just relax, L." He slid one hand into ebony locks, giving them a slight tug as he leaned down to brush his lips lightly across L's.

Those thin lips that had been torturing him by _always_ being on his mind when L wasn't around, or when he was, Light could hardly think of anything other than kissing them.

The kiss was sloppy, and L's inexperience shined through the longer it went on. Light could feel L press his head back into the pillow as if he was trying so hard to put a bit of space between them, but the harder he tried to get away, the more adamant Light became in keeping their lips pressed together.

With a groan Light slowly slid his legs back, moving to lie flat on L's stretched out body as he held the black haired student's cheek in his palm. He scratched his thumb nail gently along the length of L's jaw line, nipping at his lips until L got the hint and opened his mouth. Light wasted no time, sliding his tongue into L's waiting mouth with a loud groan. His hips thrust down against L's thighs as their tongues brushed over and over, twisting and sliding against each other.

Light nearly lost the last bit of control he had when L's long fingers slid into his hair, pulling the strands roughly with his fingers as the kiss continued. When his lungs started to burn for air, Light pulled back, keeping his hand against L's face to make sure the blushing student wouldn't be able to turn away.

"Relaxed yet?" he whispered, surprised at how breathless his voice was.

L looked like he was debating between either pulling Light's head back down, or shoving him so hard that he would bust right through the wall.

Light sighed, taking in the way L was biting his bottom lip, black eyes darting around the room to look at anything that wasn't the brunet laying on top of him.

"I think I'll take your silence as a no," he mumbled, lifting his body up with a deep scowl. L sighed in relief when Light's weight was no longer holding him down, and his hands slid out of Light's hair and dropped limp onto the mattress.

"Maybe you should go now," L said, his gaze glued to the ceiling above him.

Light didn't even know why he listened, but he was standing and smoothing out his shirt in a moment. He let his eyes trail over L's stretched out body longingly, every inch of him aching to lay back down and continue where they'd stopped.

Instead, Light walked over to L's desk and picked up a small chocolate kiss, moving back to the bed to place it on the center of L's chest.

He left the room before he could catch any reaction.

* * *

The air was thick with tension the following day in class. L sat crouched in his chair with his long fingers wrapped around his ankles, and he didn't move his gaze from where he was staring at the bottom of the board.

The whispering started once Light was behind his desk, elbow on the table with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to hear what they had to say, but it was impossible to drown out every single word, and the snippets he caught were slowly driving him insane.

_"Misa confirmed that Light is sleeping with L_."

_"They were flirting after classes yesterday! Light had his hands _all_ over L!"_

In an attempt to ignore everyone else, Light actually tried to pay attention to the lecture. He even took a few notes and solved a few of the problems that the professor had written on the board. It still wasn't enough, however, to keep his eyes from trailing over to L's hunched back; it wasn't enough to keep all the whispers from reaching his ears.

He honestly didn't even know why it was bothering him so much, as he usually didn't give his fellow classmates a second thought; however, every comment they made about how he and L were likely seeing each other… he would think back to all the times at the coffee shop, of the times that he went to the other student's room, of when L actually came to his apartment.

Then he remembered how L had _actually_ denied him; how L had somehow managed to get Light to leave when he finally had him right where he wanted him.

Light sighed, closing his notebook as the professor closed up his lecture and dismissed the class. His eyes strayed to L as the other student stood and threw his bag over his shoulders. A flash of empty black catches Light's attention for a brief moment, and seconds later he realized that L had turned to look at him before leaving the class with red cheeks, embarrassed at having been caught.

* * *

Light waited for an hour at the café before finally admitting to himself that L had done something that he hadn't expected. He had figured that L would have refused to show that Light had thrown him off with what had happened the night before and would actually pretend like nothing had changed.

Clearly, Light was wrong.

By not showing up that day after classes, L was basically telling him that he was uncomfortable, that Light had knocked him off of his high tower of confidence. Light had won that little victory; however, after sitting alone, watching his coffee slowly cool off, Light realized that L hadn't actually lost at all.

Light was _waiting_ for someone else. Light was sitting and thinking about someone who wouldn't even show up. The simple fact that he was doing that just proved that L was definitely ahead in their little game. He doubted that the other student was sitting in his dorm debating on whether or not he should give into Light's advances, but Light was definitely thinking about how badly he wanted L to finally submit to him.

Light left the café with his fingers tightly gripping the straps of his bag, his thoughts rolling around in his head with absolutely no purpose. L, by doing absolutely nothing, had thrown him off track.

Light walked without paying much attention to where he was heading, and when he looked to the side and noticed that he was passing by a few of the dorms, he couldn't help but pause in his steps. He stared at L's building, wondering if the black haired boy was sitting in there and sucking on his disgusting sugar cubes, or if he was staring out of his window right then and wondering what _Light Yagami_ was doing standing outside.

_I wonder what he'd do if I showed up at his door right now._

Sighing, Light started walking towards the building, cursing L Lawliet for making him actually question himself.

The building was loud with shouts from the students living there, but Light noticed that when he would pass by an open door, the people inside would become deathly silent, and if he were to look over his should he was sure he'd see them sticking their heads out of the door with curious expressions on their faces. His fellow classmates were definitely slow sometimes, but he knew that even they could connect his visit with L.

"What is he doing here?" he heard someone whisper.

His steps remained strong, and when he was finally in front of L's door, he was sure there was a small audience staring at him with wide eyes behind him. He knocked loudly, sighing and looking at his watch when L didn't answer.

"L? Its Light," he yelled through the wood, remembering that he had done this exact same thing the last time L had fled. "Open the door." He almost added _please_ to that, but then he decided that L wasn't worth the politeness.

As expected, he heard shuffling from within the room, and he smiled charmingly when the door was pulled open and a black eye peered out at him through the small crack.

"What do you want, Light?" L asked, voice muffled by the door he was hiding behind.

Light held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Just to talk. We really need to talk and get things sorted between us."

He knew what L was going say even before he opened his mouth.

"It seems that whenever we try to talk, you always end up on top of me."

The group watching them gasped in unison.

Light could practically feel his reputation drop down another forty or so degrees after that statement. L seemed to have a knack for making a fool of him.

"L," his voice dropped to a mere whisper, "this conversation would be better said in private."

L shook his head, black hair swaying with the stiff movements. "I refuse to ever be alone with you again."

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Light sighed, tilting his head to the side as he watched L debate with himself. "If I can't make it half an hour without keeping my hands to myself, I'll eat some sugar, and you know I hate sugar."

L scowled. "The only available sweets are the ones that I have in my room, which means they are _mine_. I'm not going to give up something as valuable as that to someone who doesn't appreciate them."

After a few seconds of tense silence Light realized that L was being absolutely serious.

"Well, what can I do to show that I'm being honest?"

L, in a rare sign of emotion, actually rolled his eyes. "If you want to make things better between us, then the best thing for you to do at this point would be to leave me alone."

Light took a deep breath, resisting the urge to just barge right into the room. He doubted that L would have been able to stop him.

"Fine," he said, turning around and then laughing at the way their audience scattered. "Will you be up late, L?" he asked over his shoulder, already walking towards the stairs.

"I don't see how it's any concern to you, but I don't sleep much at all," L answered calmly.

"Why's that?" He was shouting then, moving down the stairs and having to strain to hear L's reply.

"Insomnia."

* * *

Light walked slowly down the aisle in the grocery store, looking over every package carefully to make sure that he didn't miss what he was looking for.

He knew L's weakness, and as such, he knew that the other student wouldn't turn him away if he had a box of sugar cubes in his arms. When he spotted it, he pulled it off the shelf with a smile. After paying for the gift, Light walked back to the dorms quickly. He ignored the continued stares and whispers as he once again made the walk to L's room.

Since everyone on campus seemed to be freakishly involved with gossiping, _everyone_ knew of L's addiction to all things sugary… which meant that by the next morning everyone would know that Light had given L the best gift possible.

If anyone had doubted that there was something going on between the two, after that night those doubts would be put to rest.

Holding the box in one hand, Light knocked on L's door with the other, shouting his now customary statement to get L to actually pay attention.

"I thought you were smart enough to understand what someone meant when they said _go away_," L said when he opened the door. "Clearly I was wrong."

Light rolled his eyes. "That's not the only thing you're wrong about."

L ignored that comment. "What do you want this time?" he said before adding quickly, "and I'm not letting you inside!"

"That's fine," Light said with a small smile, trying to imagine how L would act once he actually noticed what was in Light's hand. "I brought you something." He lifted the box up, and L's eyes brightened when he read the label.

"Sugar cubes?" He sounded hesitant, and the shine in his eyes dulled when he realized that Light had planned it.

"A peace offering," Light said, his smile growing when L pulled the door open further.

The group of students watching all started to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

"I want to make a little trade," he continued when it became obvious that L wasn't going to just shut the door in his face.

L eyed him nervously. "I don't like the sound of that," he said, opening the door completely, however, in a show of interest.

Light held out the box. "For you."

L took it from him slowly, eyes darting around Light's face as he tried to read what was going through his mind. "I don't know what made you decide to do this," he mumbled, bringing the box to his chest.

"We're friends, right?" Light said with laugh. He leaned forward then, fast enough that L was too stunned to move away, and pressed their lips together. He kept the kiss short, and he turned away with a bright smile, having to gently nudge a few shocked students out of his way as he walked out of the building.

Before he made it outside, he heard L's door slam closed, and the hysterical shrieking from the group of people that had witnessed the whole thing.

He doubted that a small box of sugar cubes was going to be enough to make what L Lawliet was going to have to put up with worth it.

Which was exactly what Light was betting on. If the dorms became unbearable to live in… well, Light could find room for L in his own apartment.

And after that, L wouldn't be able to hide from what Light knew he really wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**part seven**

There comes a time when every single member of the student body seems to lose their mind. To L Lawliet… that day had arrived.

When Light had leaned in and given him that kiss in front of a large group of people, L honestly hadn't even thought of what would happen after the brunet was out of sight. He stood rooted to the floor, staring at Light's back as he made his way down the stairs and walked to _safety_. It was like the group of students in front of him knew exactly when the other boy was out of the building, and when he was… L woke up from his trance at a loud piercing _screech_ and hid away in his room.

The girls in his building were absolutely appalled, and for many reasons. First, Light didn't choose _any_ of them. They had never even given the idea that he might have been gay a second thought, and so they thought their only competition came from that of the other females. Then there was the opinion that L was not nearly pretty enough for someone like Light, and they couldn't believe that he'd choose someone so _weird_. Light deserved someone who was absolutely perfect, they thought, and L definitely didn't meet any of the standards that they had all expected the brunet to have.

Mainly, they were feeling and gossiping about the normal things that a person gossips about when their crush finally grabs up a significant other.

The boys were a bit cruder in their statements, and L had to shove his desk in front of his door to stop them from walking in and taunting him for what felt like an eternity.

And that was just the first night.

The next day at school he had to put up with even _more_ instances of probing questions, violent guys, and scathing remarks. And _that_ was before class even started. It turned out that Light had successfully planted a seed of absolute _shit_ into L's life and was ruining nearly everything.

Even the delicious chocolate in his room didn't have the sweet taste that it used to. Now, after Light had planted his memory in it by placing a piece on L chest, eating anything chocolaty automatically brought the brunet to L's mind. His precious sugar cubes were tainted as well, for every time he picked one up thoughts of the café would come to mind, and then Light's mocking smile would take over his thoughts until he was shaking with rage.

Oh, how L hated Light in that instant.

* * *

_Sometimes, when you least expect it, things change._

L looked up from his book with a roll of his eyes. Whoever wrote that book was completely incompetent. A person should never be surprised when something changed, as things were _always_ changing. Nothing in a person's life is constant; nothing stays the same. Everything will eventually age and likely die.

Pessimistic view? No, L was just a realist. He also knew it to be the truth because it didn't matter that he'd spent the last few years keeping to himself and never bothering anyone else, Light still managed to change everything about his comfortable life in a matter of weeks.

"L, what was it like to kiss Light Yagami?" someone had asked him after class.

"Someone said you've been to Light Yagami's _home_. What was it like?" someone else asked.

"Isn't everything about Light Yagami just _perfect?_" Someone _else_ asked.

And then there was L's favorite question: "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

Apparently, being rumored to sleep with Light Yagami meant that you had an amazing sense of fashion. What made that simple assessment so _hilarious_ to L was the fact that he wore basically the same outfit every day: baggy jeans, a white t-shirt that he sometimes switched up with a long sleeved shirt, socks (sometimes bare feet), and untied tennis shoes. Not to mention the fact that his hair looked more like a bird's nest than anything.

The name L Lawliet should never be connected with the phrase, 'a good sense of fashion.'

The students on campus, however, seemed to be completely blind to that fact.

With another sigh, L turned his gaze up and down the street he was keeping an eye on. He was surprised to find that none of the other students seemed to live around Light, or that they hadn't even bothered to follow L there. It was a nice surprise, definitely, as the students were very close to driving him insane.

The sound of the apartment building's doors opening caught L's attention, and he stood up from his spot on the curb when he realized it was Light who had walked outside. The brunet stopped walking and eyed him with a critical gaze as L wiped his hand across his backside to get rid of any rocks or dust while holding his loosely in his other hand.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked, looking at L as though he'd lost his mind.

_Maybe I have, _he thought with a scowl. _I don't know how anyone could stay sane around Light_.

"Someone broke the lock to my dorm room," he answered, brow furrowing in anger at the reminder. "Everyone is going insane."

Light smiled and turned to continue walking down the sidewalk. "I'm going to the café," he said over his shoulder. "You can join me if you want."

L followed because, at that point, he had nowhere else to go.

* * *

"You know, it's a bit gross when you take your shoes off like that," Light said after they had sat down at their usual table.

L looked down at his bare toes, wiggling them for a second as he mulled over his thoughts. "I don't care," he replied truthfully. "I will not do something that makes myself uncomfortable if I have another, better option." He pointed at his shoes lined up neatly on the floor. "Those are evil."

Light chuckled, and L paused a moment to just look at him. When he wasn't so focused on getting into L's pants (or ruining his life) Light was very attractive. His smile – the genuine one that L had just seen – when not laced with mockery, cruelness, and focused intent… was brilliant.

L rolled his eyes at his thoughts. _Such poetic words_.

"I'm sure you could find many things in this world that can prove to be far more evil than a pair of tennis shoes," Light said, his lips still tilted up in a small smirk as he brought his cup of coffee to them.

L nodded in agreement. "At the moment, however, they are proving to be the biggest nuisance to me."

Light put his cup down, brown eyes shining with humor as he stared into bright black. "I would have expected you to say that _I _was the biggest nuisance," he teased, placing his elbow on the table and holding his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked very pleased with himself.

In an odd sign of nervousness, L rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, keeping his eyes on the few pieces of cake left on his plate. "You normally are," he said, giving the brunet a glare to make sure he knew he was being absolutely serious. "You bought me this cake, though, so you're not so bad right now."

Light laughed again, leaning back in his chair as his eyes swept over L's face. "I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." Snatching up his fork, L speared the cake and shoveled it into his mouth.

"Believe me I won't," Light said, fingering the edge of the table as he watched L eat. "I think this is actually the first "civilized" conversation we've had." He laughed again, and L took another moment to take his happy expression in.

"We had civil conversations when we first started talking." He ate another bite of cake, smiling awkwardly around the fork at the look of disbelief on Light's face.

"Hardly civil." Light leaned forward once more, his expression thoughtful. "I've always either wanted to hit you, or fuck you."

L's head jerked back in shock, the fork falling from his fingers with a loud clatter against the plate. "Light!" He turned his head from side to side, trying to see if anyone had overheard.

Light laughed. "I had thought it would be harder to embarrass you," he said, smiling widely. "You always seem so calm and collected, even in the most stressful of situations."

L knew a challenge when he saw one.

"Are you implying something here, Light?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Perfect teeth flashed at him. "I'm positive you know what I'm implying," he replied, brown eyes trailing over L's chest in a blatant onceover. "I suppose, after last time, that observation really isn't true anymore."

L brought his legs up to his chest, pressing his thumb against his lips as he debated whether or not it was worth it to continue this conversation. He knew where it would lead if he did, and he knew that he wasn't quite ready for it yet.

He was never one to turn down a challenge, unfortunately.

"I just wasn't expecting all that last time." He paused. "And I was not _embarrassed_."

Light laughed, pressing a single finger against his coffee cup to push it slightly away. "I beg to differ."

"You merely caught me off guard," L argued. "I wouldn't react like that again."

Light's smile turned absolutely smug. "Care to put that theory to the test?"

* * *

Even though he _knew_ what was going to happen, there was nothing that could actually stop his hands from shaking, or to keep his thoughts from telling him how _stupid_ he was being. When Light unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped aside for L, he had a sense of déjà vu.

Would the only time that L came to this building end with them touching each other? It was starting to seem like it.

"Make yourself comfortable."

L toed off his shoes at the door before walking to the living room and sitting on the overstuffed chair, keeping well away from the couch that would only serve in his demise. Light followed him, mumbling under his breath in annoyance as he sat alone.

"You know," he started, crossing his legs with a cocky air about him, "you starting over there already proves that you cannot handle me."

"Handle _you_?" L glared. "I can handle _you_."

Light hummed, eying L's body with interest. "Please." He placed both feet on the floor and spread his legs widely. "_Show me_."

Gathering what courage he had left, L stood before he could change his mind and took the few steps to bring himself to Light's side. The brunet scooted down in his seat, rubbing his hands over his thighs as he waited for L to make his move.

L hesitated for a short moment, meeting Light's eyes before looking away and sitting at his side. "I'm not sure what to…" he trailed off, sure that Light would catch his meaning.

"Kiss me."

He froze again, staring at Light's face nervously.

"Unless you're too scared to," Light teased, saying the exact words that would get L to _move_.

Without thought, the black haired student slid one arm around Light's neck, using his other hand to cup the brunet's cheek and turn his head just right. Their lips brushed softly at first; L second guessing everything, and Light waiting to see if he'd bolt.

Getting annoyed with the lack of response, L grew bolder and let his hand slide down the long length of Light's neck, nails scratching gently against the tanned skin. Light's lips parted against his own, and he couldn't help the shaky breath that escaped him when the other student ran his tongue across his bottom lip before sucking the smooth flesh into his mouth. L let his hand behind Light's head thread into his hair, massaging the brunet's scalp gently as their kiss deepened.

Tongues brushed wetly, Light's sliding in and out of L's mouth in mimicry of what he _really_ wanted to be doing. Their hands moved across clothe covered skin teasingly. L touched Light's body with softer presses, waiting to see what made the other man react before pressing harder.

Losing track of time, L lost himself in the sensations rolling through him, barely audible moans escaping him when Light's hands would brush against his bare skin. It was addicting.

Light leaned back, pulling away from L's alluring mouth after placing a few lingering kisses against him. "Touch me, L," he whispered, running his hand down L's arm before slowly leading his pale hand down the length of his chest.

L took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, forcing himself to ignore the way his stomach twisted pleasantly when Light pushed his hand against the bulge between his legs. The brunet led his movements at first, lining their hands up as he pressed L's against his length, sliding it up and down slowly.

L turned his eyes down, his mouth going dry at the sight of his fingers curling slightly around the already hard shape of Light's cock. Light eventually pulled his own hand away, letting L do as he pleased while he leaned his head back and enjoyed every moment. L's eyes traced over the long cords of muscle in Light's neck, and he leaned closer thoughtlessly to press his lips lightly against the tempting skin.

"More, L."

Light moved again, his hands fumbling with the button on his trousers for a short moment before it popped loose. L took his hand off of Light's body, watching with slowly widening eyes as Light lifted his hips and shoved his trousers and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. His cock stood hard and dripping between his legs, bobbing slightly as Light got comfortable once more.

L sat with his hands in his lap, not sure what to do until Light reached for him once more, wrapping his pale fingers around the hot length with a groan. He gave Light a few short, gentle strokes to begin with, which soon became tighter and faster at the brunet's urging. He watched as precome made Light's cock glisten, and his mouth dropped at the resulting moan when he swiped his thumb through the liquid, smearing it down the side of Light's cock as he traced a long vein.

So focused on the area he was touching, L didn't notice Light's hands moving again until a warm palm was pressing and rubbing between his own legs. His hand faltered on Light's cock, and he clenched his eyes shut when Light sat up and reached with both hands to undo the button and zipper.

"Lift up," Light whispered, and L did as ordered, lifting his hips so Light could pull his pants down. His cock sprung up, slapping against his lower stomach embarrassingly. He turned his head away slightly in a moment of shyness, but Light merely smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

L moaned into Light's mouth when the brunet wrapped his hand around L's length, moving over him with absolute confidence. It wasn't until sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip that L remembered himself, reaching for Light and matching his pace. Their movements quickly turned frantic; their hips thrusting up into tight fists as their tongues brushed hotly together, everything heating until all that was left was a moment of bliss.

L came with a stifled groan, his hand squeezing Light tightly as he rode out the waves of pleasure rolling through his body. Light followed shortly after, his come spilling over L's hand in short bursts until they were both left panting against the back of the couch.

Giving himself only a quick moment to enjoy the afterglow, L turned to sit properly on the seat. If it had even been possible, he would have blushed more when he realized that his trousers were still wrapped around his ankles, and after a quick peek, Light's softening cock was laying on the crease between his stomach and leg.

Shameless.

Light stretched languidly and brushed his hand down his shirt, cringing at the wet spots he found there. "I need to clean up." He looked over at L then, giving him a small smirk before reaching out to touch his still bare hip. "You can stay here if you want."

L looked away, shivering when Light's fingers trailed down to brush against the inside of his thigh were a line of come was slowly drying. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea," he mumbled, shifting away to put more space between them.

Light chuckled, not sounding at all surprised by L's words. "Walking back to the dorms with come on your shirt would be an even worse idea."

He couldn't deny that, especially with all the rumors going around.

"I bought some chocolates the other day," Light said as he pushed himself to his feet. L watched unblinkingly as he toed off his shoes and kicked aside his trousers, and those talented fingers curled around the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it over his body. "You're welcome to have them if you stay. You can borrow some of my clothes as well."

Black eyes stared as Light walked naked to the bathroom, the sound of the shower being turned on reaching his ears a moment later.

L rationalized his decision to stay by telling himself it was for the sweets. Denial, confusion, and excitement coursed through his body as he stood and stripped himself of his remaining clothes before following Light's footsteps.


	8. Chapter 8

**notes:** thank you so much for the amazing comments. I appreciate every single one of them. I'm hoping to get better at replying, as your words truly do mean a lot to me.**  
**

**ten**

If there was one thing that Light expected to have happen after their little affair in the living room, it was definitely _not_ that L would follow him into the bathroom – naked. He had been _so_ sure that in those few seconds of walking away from the still panting student, clothes tossed carelessly onto the floor behind him, that he was ahead in their game. He was so sure that L would balk and leave at the quickest opportunity (i.e. when Light was out of the room). Instead, the brunet had turned the shower on, turning around to make sure the bathroom's vent was on, and just barely holding back a jolt at the sight of those shocking black eyes staring at him from the doorway.

The sound of the water pounding behind him seemed to fade out for the short while he allowed his eyes to wander the displayed expanse of pale skin before him. L's cock hung heavily between his legs, and when he realized where Light's gaze had frozen he quickly placed a hand over the soft length.

"My clothes were dirty," he mumbled, looking away from Light for a moment.

"I wouldn't have ever expected that to bother you before," Light replied with a smirk, knowing very well of L's knack for skipping showers for a few days. "Did you want to join me?" He was sure he already knew the answer, but seeing as L was walking around without clothes he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

L's eyes widened as expected, and he stepped back quickly, holding his free hand up as if to make sure Light kept his distance. "I just want some clothes to borrow. I think you owe me at least that much." He shuffled back even further, standing half hidden behind the door. Light scowled at the loss of his view.

"I'm going to take a shower first," he said, turning back around with sharp movements. If L wanted to go back to his innocent ways then Light would make him as uncomfortable as he could… for as _long_ as he could.

"Can't you at least get me something to wear?" L asked, his voice tight with irritation.

Light smirked, not caring that L couldn't see it, and shook his head. "I don't want you snooping around my apartment either, so you might as well just sit in here until I'm done." He stepped into the shower quickly, not wanting to give L even a second to argue against him. The shower door, luckily for him, was glass, and the only downside was that it steamed over after just a few minutes and hindered his view when L braved walking into the small room.

Swiping a couple fingers against the glass, Light peeked through the small, clear spot at the black haired student bent over the bathroom counter. L was still completely bare, obviously not expecting Light to be leering at him through the shower door, and he was staring unblinkingly at the mirror above the sink.

He probably should have felt a little guilty for the emotions rolling through L at that moment, as he was certainly the cause of all the negative ones, but Light couldn't bring himself to care. L, no matter what he told himself during the following hours, _enjoyed_ what Light had done to him. He enjoyed every moment of Light's hands on his body.

Moving away from the glass when L shook his head and stepped back from the mirror, Light twisted the water nozzle to cold and shoved his head under the spray, holding his breath for a moment as the freezing water drenched his heating body. When he decided he would be able to keep his body under control, he snatched up the shampoo and started his showering routine.

Over the sound of the water splashing against the tiled floor, Light could hear L opening a few drawers just beyond the glass, and at the sound of a satisfied hum and the slam of a cupboard door Light realized the other student had found a towel to likely cover himself in. Light finished his shower quickly, turning the water off with a content sigh and stepping onto the cold floor while L watched him from his place atop the closed toilet seat. Light tried not to frown at the dark green towel wrapped securely about L's hips.

"I see you managed to snoop anyways," he mumbled, opening the tall cupboard next to the sink to get a towel for himself. L didn't reply, and Light ignored him while he patted himself dry, wrapping the towel around his waist before sauntering out of the steaming room. Flicking the bedroom light on as he passed it, Light walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, slipping them on while letting the towel fall forgotten to the floor.

"Do you have something for me?" L asked after a few minutes of standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Looking over his shoulder, Light gave him a small smile while he finished rubbing in the cool lotion across his chest. "I think I prefer you how you are." He turned away before he could catch sight of L's reaction, laughing silently to himself as he dug around in his drawers once more. He tossed the other student a pair of new boxer briefs, ignoring the curses mumbled at his back when L pulled them on.

Allowing himself an evening of relaxation, Light pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and slipped them on, leaving his upper body bare, as he liked the way L's eyes would trace over the muscles in his back when the black haired man thought he wasn't paying attention. He gave L a matching pair before walking out of the room. The kitchen air was chilled when they finally made their way there, and Light handed L a piece of his promised chocolate only after he begrudgingly agreed to give him a kiss.

"We'll be seen walking to campus together in the morning," L said around the candy in his mouth.

Light sighed. At that moment he didn't at all care who would see them. In fact, he had every intention of forgetting about the world outside his apartment for the rest of the evening, giving L his undivided attention.

L, however, looked incredibly uncomfortable when Light made his intent clear, shifting awkwardly on his seat and looking for a way out. Of course, he _could_ brave the mob of students who had likely broken down his dorm room door and destroyed everything inside, or he could sit through a tense evening with Light, likely fighting off an endless amount of suggestive comments and groping hands.

Tossing L an unconcerned glance when the other man asked him why he was staring, Light stood from his stool and filled up a glass with cold water. He took a long drink, trying to get rid of the images rolling through his mind. At the sound of plastic wrapping being crunched, Light turned around, narrowing his eyes at the sight of L's pale hand reaching into the open bag of chocolates that Light had left on the table.

"I said one kiss, one chocolate, L," he teased, placing the glass on the counter behind him before shuffling back over to his seat. Instead of sitting down, however, he moved to L's side, smiling when the student turned his body to face him.

"I don't see the necessity of that deal," L muttered back, laying his hands in his lap candy-less.

Light rolled his eyes, bending down and placing his hands on L's bony shoulders. He smiled when L finally met his eyes straight on. "You have to get used to me touching you," he replied easily, leaning close until the tips of their noses brushed. He let his eyes close only after L's did the same.

"I really think a piece of candy is worth more than a touch from you," L said, his voice sounding surprisingly breathless.

Light laughed. "So, if you think that, then I should do more than simply kiss you." He leaned in, pressing their lips together hard before L could reply. As expected, the body beneath his hands straightened and tensed visibly, and L only took another breath when Light finally pulled away. "My kiss isn't worth a piece of chocolate?"

Catching on, L nodded his head quickly, pushing his hands against Light chest until he took a step back. "Being put through that should earn me an entire bag and then some." He reached out once more and snatched a chocolate, unwrapping and popping it into his mouth without hesitance.

Light sighed, walking back to his chair and sitting down. He crossed his legs and arms, glaring across the table at the happily munching student. "Well, is there anything you want to do before bed since you clearly don't want any part of what I'm offering."

L shrugged, his cheeks caving inwards for a moment as he sucked on the sweet. "Not everyone in this world will willingly fall to their knees before you."

"Including you."

"Including me."

Light turned away, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his bare arms. He glanced at the clock hanging by the doorway. "I often wonder why you even fight against me anymore," he said, keeping his head turned away from L but allowing his eyes to watch for a reaction. He smiled when L quickly grabbed another piece of chocolate, devouring it and yet savoring it at the same time.

"I will never be submissive towards you," L retorted, lips turned down as he stared at the remaining candy. He continued speaking before Light could say a word. "Do you remember when I told you that you will always be second best as long as we are in contact?"

Light shrugged, unconcerned. "I think I've already proven you wrong there."

Black hair shifted wildly as L shook his head. "That moment of… weakness was mutual. I gave in, but you did as well." He took up another piece of chocolate, peeling off the wrapper with far more care than the last few pieces had received.

"It's not giving in when it was what I was striving to have happen in the first place," Light stated, not seeing where L's logic was coming from.

Black eyes met his own just as those thin lips parted, a strong tongue sliding out to lick up the length of the chocolate candy.

Light understood what L was saying the second he realized he could not tear his gaze away.

"It's simply lust, L." His brow furrowed in annoyance when L shrugged, putting the candy in his mouth and sucking loudly. The ideas that L had probably hoped would come to Light's mind were definitely present. "After I get what I want from you, I'll toss you aside. I can promise you that."

A few minutes were passed in complete silence. L had even stopped eating the candy, taking instead to rubbing his fingers against his toes distractedly. With another glance at the clock, Light sighed and stood up, padding back to his bedroom without caring if L followed or not. The last thing he wanted to spend the evening doing was evaluating whether or not he lusted after L.

Which, of course, he _did_, and he knew that was all he felt towards the other man. There were no doubts in his mind about that.

L Lawliet was a genius, however, and Light wouldn't put it past him to plant some sort of idea in the back of his mind, watching as it grew into something that the brunet hadn't planned on or even wanted.

Light refused to give him that opportunity.

Forgetting about his comment earlier of not wanting L to snoop around the apartment, Light closed the bedroom door behind himself, picked up a book on personality psychology, and crawled into bed. He sat with his back against the headboard, and he lost track of time as his eyes scrolled over the words, falling asleep before he could even put the book aside.

* * *

Light woke to an aching neck and a stiff back, rolling out of bed with protesting muscles and a grimace. He rubbed a hand against his lower back as he made his way to the bathroom, going through his morning routine with drooping eyes.

After putting on a pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt, Light waltzed into his living room and froze at the sight before him.

He remembered L mentioning that he was an insomniac, but Light didn't think that L would actually only sleep crouched in his usual way on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around his shins. His chin was resting on his knees, and his eyes were softly closed.

If Light didn't know that a manipulative mind lay under the gentle looking exterior of L's body, he would have considered him… cute in that moment. Alas, he _did_ know the vicious thoughts in L's mind, and he knew very well what would happen if he looked past them.

"_L_."

The black haired student jolted, arms snapping straight as he fumbled to keep his balance. Light chuckled, very pleased with himself, and moved towards the kitchen. His stomach growled just as he opened the fridge.

Pulling out a carton of eggs, Light turned around to place them on the table when he realized that the surface was already completely covered.

Candy wrappers.

He sighed, brown eyes darting around the room as he finally noticed the many opened and empty bags of chocolates that L had found during the night.

"I didn't snoop."

Light looked towards the doorway, glaring as he pushed aside some wrappers with one hand before setting down the eggs. "I don't know how else you would have found those."

L shrugged, taking up his place on one of the stools. "I tripped, and that cabinet over there," he pointed to the one just to the side of the stove, "opened, and those bags just fell into my hands." He gave Light his strange smile as he pulled out one last chocolate from his pocket.

"All _five_ of them?" Light asked, putting his hands on his hips in annoyance. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

L smiled and didn't disagree. "What are you going to give me to wear today?" he questioned instead.

Light sighed, turning the stove on and placing one of his pans on the slowly heating surface. "Most of my clothes are a bit tight, but since you're smaller than me I'm sure there won't be any trouble finding at least something."

* * *

As expected, every single student that walked past them before class stopped and stared with hanging jaws. L walked with his hands shoved into the pockets of the jeans that Light had allowed him to borrow. Since the black haired student had pitched what would be equivalent to a fit when Light had suggested something other than blue jeans and a white t-shirt, Light let him chose whatever he wanted.

L had yet to apologize for the egg he let heat up in the microwave until it exploded, and Light didn't expect he'd ever get one. All over a stupid _outfit_.

To get revenge, Light waited until L was comfortable behind his desk before cupping his face between his hands and kissing him.

In front of everyone.

When Light pulled away, he was sure L was planning his demise, and his expression promised it'd likely be painful.

Light smiled to himself, practically skipping back to his desk (only not, as Light Yagami would never let himself do something so childish). He ignored the whispers and questions floating around him, content to just sit and let everyone come to their own conclusions.


	9. Chapter 9

**notes:** thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! I hope you like this one as well.**  
**

**nine**

There was one thing that L Lawliet was absolutely certain of, and it was that one day before, when he had thought things couldn't possibly get worse in regards to how he was treated around campus, was absolutely nothing compared to how the students were acting around him now. Light had so casually planted a seed of doubt into every person's mind, and when he had pressed L's and his lips together in the front of the classroom, L's fate was sealed.

Perhaps he was over-dramatizing everything, but to L something incredibly dramatic _was_ happening. He was positive that it wasn't every day the most popular students would casually waltz up to the class weirdo just to be in his presence. Apparently, after they had all gotten over the initial shock of the two of them being together, they all decided that L was just as amazing as Light by association.

That was L's hypothesis anyways. His peers, however, were somewhat crazy, so he wouldn't have been surprised if his thoughts were completely off the mark (for the first time in his life). If Light ever found out of his inner musings he would never live it down. The brunet seemed to take extra delight in throwing L off balance, as he'd so blatantly showed the night before.

With a sigh, L trudged up the stairs to his dorm room, keeping his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his eyes on the floor. If he were to meet any of his fellow students' gazes they would stop him and toss question after question at him until he was sure he would lose his mind. After their math class, Light had been present for an intense round of _Destroy L's Brain with Pointless Ramblings_, and his eyes had shown his amusement. Though L had delighted in turning everyone's attention onto the brunet a moment after and made a quick escape.

Now, standing still outside his room and looking in, L wondered for a moment if he should have just followed Light home. His door had been opened, the lock likely broken, and he knew if he were to step inside he would see that everything would be out of place.

Not that he was particularly neat himself, but his messes were organized in a way that he could understand. So even if a person didn't think anything of leaving his room messy because they'd walked in with it looking nearly the same… nearly wasn't good enough. L was incredibly observant, and it didn't take a genius to figure out if someone had poked through his things.

Using just his index finger, L pushed his door open, his expression remaining blank even as he noticed his drawers were all closed, a pile of clothes had been moved somewhat, and a few books had been messed with. Without hesitance, L walked into his room, grabbing the back of his desk chair and dragging it over to the closet. He climbed up easily, his body relaxing when his eyes landed on his bags of candy still hidden away on the top shelf.

He could handle people touching his things (clothes, books, etc.), but his sweets were an entirely different matter.

With a smile, L pulled the two bags into his arms and jumped down from the chair, hugging them tightly to his chest before setting them near the door. Swinging his bag off of his shoulders, he pulled open the zipper and held the bag in front of him as he walked around the room, picking up things that he would need and tossing them in: a couple school books, some toiletries, and some unopened candies. He didn't even think twice about leaving his clothes behind, having no qualms with getting Light to open his wallet for him. He knew the other student had money, and since he had single handedly ruined L's life, he figured Light owed him.

Zipping the bag closed once more, L slug it over his shoulders again before snatching up his bags of sweets before making his way to the hallway, pulling the door shut behind himself.

* * *

If there was anything in the world that L liked more than sweets, he figured it would have to be torturing Light. And yes, from the way Light was looking at him as though he'd grown a second head, L considered what he had just said to be a type of torture.

"You're joking." Light gripped the edge of his apartment door tightly, his expression clearly giving away his rampant thoughts.

"I don't joke," L deadpanned, reaching into the bag of candy that he had ripped open on the walk over. Light watched him open the wrapper with one hand, brown eyes following the sweet until it was hidden behind his lips. "This is what you wanted. It's not my fault you didn't think _everything_ through."

"I gave you a place to stay for a night! You're not moving in with me!"

L smiled around his candy, tonguing it to one side of his mouth before speaking. "I am moving in, you're going to buy me some new clothes, and I'm going to take your bed. It's really very simple, Light. I thought you were smarter than this." He paused, enjoying the way Light's face became more enraged with every word. "You're also going to keep my supply of candy well stocked, or I'll make everything even worse for you."

For a moment, L wondered if it was Light's teeth rubbing back and forth that he could hear. The brunet's jaw looked far tighter than normal.

"You have to pay rent." Crossing his arms, Light tried to look imposing, but L's mind had been set long before the other student even thought to try intimidation.

"I've already paid for my dorm room, and since you're the reason that I cannot stay there anymore, I'm going to live here for free." Arms getting somewhat tired, L shifted the bags around, hoping that Light wouldn't continue this pointless fit for too much longer.

"This is not fair."

L shrugged, staying silent as he continued to suck on the candy.

"You have to pick up your messes, and you can't touch anything that isn't yours," Light said, arms falling to his side as he gave in. "And you can't go digging through my stuff like you did last night."

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes; instead, he stepped around Light and into the apartment, making sure that no part of their bodies came in contact. Giving the place a quick onceover, L noticed that everything had been cleaned up. No wrappers were left on the tables or between couch cushions, no empty bags of candy were left on the floor where he'd tossed them, and even the television remotes had been lined up on the coffee table where L was sure he had _not_ left them.

Light couldn't have been home for more than an hour and a half, yet everything was back to perfection.

L smiled to himself as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his school bag, crawling onto the couch and very nearly laughing at the irritated sounds coming from Light as his feet came in touch with the expensive leather. Woe be it if the stench from his feet somehow stuck to the furniture. L's smile grew.

"You're not taking my bed," Light said as he walked over, a sneer pulling at his lips. "You said yourself that you don't even sleep, so you can stay out here."

Snatching out another candy from the bag next to him, L glared at the brunet standing in front of him. "I'm staying in your bedroom. You're sleeping out here. That's final." He popped the candy into his mouth, tossing aside the wrapper without a care.

"This is my apartment!" Light shouted, losing his composure for a short moment. L continued to smile.

"And I'm taking over."

* * *

That first night was incredibly awkward, and most of it was spent with L's back against the bedroom door in a weak attempt to make sure that Light didn't sneak in. Luckily for him, the other student wasn't used to staying up all night long, and Light had to give up around four in the morning. The hours following that were spent in complete silence, much like the night L had stayed on the couch.

Strange sounds kept L's head moving. He'd spend a couple seconds analyzing where the sound came from, and then something new would happen and he'd switch his focus to that. It was a rather… boring night, to be completely honest. When the alarm beside the bed finally rang at six-thirty, L pushed himself to his feet, turning off the alarm with a sigh before making his way into the living room.

Light had stretched out on his back along the length of the couch, one arm up over his head while the other rested on his stomach. His chest moved slowly with his breaths, face relaxed with sleep.

L moved next to the couch silently, his hands rubbing against his thighs as he debated what he should do. Let Light wake up by himself and possibly be late for class, or scream in his ear as payback for how he had woken L the day before? Both ideas were tempting, but if Light's brain worked at all like L's (which is definitely did), then missing class would be more of a punishment.

After making sure his leftover sweets were carefully hidden away in Light's bedroom, L grabbed his school bag and silently made his exit.

* * *

Class, to L's surprise, was incredibly dull since he didn't have to distract himself from the feel of someone trying to kill him by glaring at the back of his head. The other students were surprisingly civil towards him, and they didn't make complete fools of themselves for the sake of popularity. Then again, they weren't L's main focus anymore. Instead, his thoughts kept turning towards Light, wondering what the brunet had thought when he woke up alone in his apartment, too late to make it to class.

L smiled to himself, shuffling his feet loudly on the ground as he made the familiar trek to the café.

The sky was grey; the threat of rain growing with every step that L took. Not that L particularly cared whether it rained or not, he simply knew that Light would be more of a twat than usual.

The café was surprisingly busy that afternoon when L arrived, and he had to forgo his normal hidden booth in favor of one next to the window and in plain sight. Light, to L's surprise, wasn't there, as he had expected the brunet to seek him out right after classes just to give him a piece of his mind.

"L, it's been awhile," the waitress said as she walked over to his table, giving him a small smile before wiping her expression clean.

L nodded, setting his bag on the ground before climbing clumsily onto the seat. "I've been busy. Cake, please." He turned away, not in the mood for small talk. The girl took the hint and turned on her heel with a sigh to fetch his request.

After placing his school books on the table before him, L stared blankly at the words, finding them to be far less interesting than he had hoped they would be. Rather than getting lost in studying a bit of genetics, L's thoughts once again turned to the one person that he was dying to forget about for even _ten minutes_.

It was starting to become obvious that even the genius L Lawliet couldn't do _some_ things – those things being not thinking about a certain brunet for a short amount of time.

Sighing, L pushed his book away, almost smiling outright when the waitress _finally_ returned with his slice of perfection. The vanilla cake was cut evenly, and for a moment L felt like simply pushing it away to keep from ruining it. The piece, however, when he finally took a bite, was like a slice of heaven – or as close to heaven as possible, seeing as he didn't really believe in it.

Swallowing, he set the fork to the side, pulling his book close again as his black eyes travelled over the black print, memorizing everything.

_Technical variations of chain-termination sequencing include tagging with nucleotides containing radioactive phosphorus for radiolabelling, or using a primer labeled at…_

"I figured I'd find you here," a smooth voice whispered into his ear.

L looked over his shoulder, frowning at the brunet behind him. "Nice to see you out and about," he said plainly, forcing himself to stay still to hide his nervousness. Light's expression could only be described as predatory, and L was his prey for the evening.

"I figured that missing one day of class wouldn't do too much damage," Light replied in the same tone, pulling out the seat next to L and sitting down calmly.

"Your perfect reputation is going to be damaged." Picking up the fork, L speared off another piece of cake, putting it into his mouth quickly to hide his growing smile.

Light sighed, tapping his fingers against the table top before freezing for a short second. L watched out of the corner of his eyes as Light (none too subtly) scooted his chair closer, completely ignoring the people around them. When he finally settled again the outside of their thighs were lightly touching.

"Seems my reputation, after talking with you, has already dropped so low that I doubt I'll be able to fix it."

L rolled his eyes, once again forcing himself to remain completely still. "Perhaps you should leave me alone, then, don't you agree?" L glanced at him briefly, looking back to his book when he realized that Light was staring.

"Unfortunately for you, L," Light started, lifting his arm to lay it along the back of L's chair, "I don't care much what everyone else thinks. I'm far above any of them anyways."

L looked at him again, pressing his thumb against his lower lip as he mulled over Light's words. "It's not very likely that I'll get rid of you anytime soon."

Light shook his head with a smile.

"It's also not very that you'll refrain from touching me again in the future." L scowled heavily at the look Light gave him at that statement, the predatory look in his eyes returning. "I hate you a little less if you would give me a choice in the matter," he said, turning his attention to his cake and taking another bite.

"You don't hate me," Light whispered, leaning close to speak directly into L's ear. "You love the attention."

Goosebumps spread down L's neck, a shiver making its way down his spine at the brunet's words.

"You're stronger than you look, L," Light continued, and L could feel him smile against his skin, lips brushing down the side of his neck. "You have a choice."

L turned his head towards Light, craning his neck back to keep a distance between them. "A choice in what?"

Light's smile slowly faded, his eyes trailing down the pale length of L's neck, further down the skin of his arms, pausing briefly on L's wiggling toes. His brow furrowed, as if he debated actually saying what he wanted to say, before meeting L's eyes again without hesitance. "In _this._"

For all his genius, L had no idea what Light was talking about.

"This, L," Light repeated, reaching out with his free hand and wrapping his fingers lightly around L's wrist. Black eyes watched with growing curiosity as Light brought their hands towards his body. "You have a choice." He opened L's hand and placed it flat against his stomach, shivering when L's fingers tensed and squeezed the flesh beneath them.

Light's gaze, once predatory, turned victorious. His smile grew, teeth shining in the light of the café.

L, knowing very well what he was doing, briefly wondered if what he had planned would be worth it. If what he had planned would actually work.

For the first time in his life, he doubted himself. That brief moment of doubt was enough for him to lift his head and meet Light's eyes with a smile of his own.

Light may have had him wrapped around his finger, but L had the brunet in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Living with one Light Yagami was far more irritating than L had ever expected.

In the mornings, Light insisted on spending no less than an hour and fifteen minutes (exactly) in front of the bathroom mirror. L had no idea what could possibly take so long, but he guessed that Light had to brush his hair a specific number of times to make sure that it was perfect.

Finished in the bathroom, Light would stroll back into his bedroom, open his dresser drawers that were arranged flawlessly – his obsession with being neat clearly not at all reigned in. His bed was made, sheets smooth and wrinkle-free, the washing machine full if there were enough dirty clothes (he absolutely refused to clean anything of L's), and he had to have a well-balanced breakfast before he even thought of leaving the apartment.

By the end of the first week living in _hell_, L realized that his flatmate wasn't actually doing any of it just to annoy him – he truly _had to do it all_ otherwise his day would be seemingly ruined.

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Even though he understood it all came as second nature to Light, it was still irritating to the point that L would sit in the living room and chomp his way through a bag of sweets without once stopping to savor the delicious flavor, and that was unheard of.

Frowning at the piece of untouched red velvet cake on the table, L was surprised to find himself not particularly hungry for the treat.

"Light," he said suddenly, keeping his voice monotone and calm. Even though the other boy wasn't in the room with him, he knew that Light would be listening. "You're ruining my perfectly acceptable eating habits." Picking up the fork, L poked at the cake and scowled.

"Then perhaps I should teach you what perfectly acceptable eating habits really are," Light retorted as he waltzed into the room, carrying himself as though he was some sort of God to be worshiped.

L had to look away, lest he be caught staring.

Light's confidence in himself – certainly infuriating at points – was incredibly attractive. If L had even one less ounce of pride, he likely would have thrown himself onto the table, spread his legs, and willingly allow Light to have his filthy way with him.

But his pride was rather large and his libido was only freshly discovered and ignited, so he remained in his seat and continued pouting at the cake that he did not want.

* * *

Class was shockingly dull that week. The apparently horrendous crime that L had committed by firmly snagging Light's attention and then moving into his apartment had angered the wrong sort of people. He was left alone for the most part, merely having to brave through the constant feeling of someone glaring daggers at the back of his head.

Light was unsympathetic, telling him that he was free to move out whenever he pleased before going on with his day – ignoring L for the most part.

At the end of the week, however, things took a surprising turn.

Waking up sprawled across the sofa should have been the first indication that the day was going to be far from normal for L, but he ignored it.

Shaking off the strange occurrence, L made his way to the bathroom before Light could beat him to it, locking the door behind himself and turning to the shower.

Since somewhere deep in the dark corners of his mind L may have felt somewhat bad about barging in where he was not wanted, he decided to make up for it by taking showers more often than usual.

He doubted that Light noticed, or if the brunet _did_ notice, in his mind it probably wasn't enough to make up for anything. L, however, didn't care about that. It made himself feel better, and that was all that was important.

Standing under the warm spray, L tilted his head back, rubbing a bar of soap over his chest and down his stomach. Sighing contentedly, his hand drifted further down, brushing between his legs in way that he had only rarely allowed himself to do, and _never_ with Light so close.

Jaw dropping slightly as the bar of soap slipped from his fingers, L wrapped his hand around his hardening length, leaning his shoulder against the side of the shower to keep his balance. Just as he brushed his thumb against the ridge of his cockhead, a low moan slipping unnoticed from his lips, the handle on the bathroom door was turned.

The sound of Light cursing at him was what brought L out of the pleasurable haze he'd been easily drifting in, and with a short glance down at the erection standing hard between his legs, he shook his head and got back to his washing.

"If you waste all the hot water, I'm going to bust this door down and toss you right out of the window."

L rolled his eyes, washing the last bit of shampoo out of his hair before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, wrapping it tightly around his waist and double-checking to make sure that it wouldn't slip off without someone yanking on it.

Not that he wanted anyone to yank on it, but he knew once Light laid eyes on his cock that was tenting the fabric… he'd likely have to fight the other student off.

After taking a moment to steel his nerves, L unlocked and opened the door just a crack, peeking out at the boy standing just outside.

"I didn't," L said, replying to Light's earlier statement simply because he had nothing better to say and the silence felt as though it was closing in around him.

"Good." Light crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his bare foot on the floor in what L had started to recognize as _hurry up, or else_.

Slipping out of the bathroom, L held the edge of the towel with one hand and turned his back towards Light, trying to keep his front out of view for as long as possible. Just as he thought he was in the clear, his wrist was snatched and his legs stilled instantly at the touch.

"Oh, L," Light whispered, stepping so close that his breath blew across the back of L's neck. "You should have said something."

Shivering as Light placed his hands on L's bony hips, the brunet tried to wiggle away, shying from the other boy's touch but never quite getting away. Light followed him step for step, and each roll of his hips was trailed with the sound of Light's playful laughter.

Losing his patience, L spun around in Light's arms, somewhat surprised that he was allowed to do so. "Let me go," he hissed, shoving at Light's chest even though he knew he would be ignored.

"I don't think you really want me to," Light said, giving him a cruel smile before gripping his upper arms and pushing him easily back down the hallway. Once L realized which room he was being led to, he dug his heels into the carpet and tried one last time to get away.

Digging his nails into whatever skin he could get a hold of, L panicked. He wasn't sure what he was more frightened of: what Light wanted to do to him, or the fact that he, in some twisted way, wanted Light to take control. He remembered easily how it had been to have Light's hand between his legs, touching him teasingly before gripping him in a confident hold, bringing him to the brink of orgasm and then pushing him right over the edge.

It was terrifying that one person could have such control over him, but Light made it look so good. He made it so irresistible that after a few moments of fighting, L simply gave in.

Again.

His shoulders ached from having tried to pull his arms out of Light's hold, but once he had relaxed, practically throwing himself at the unsuspecting student, L groaned in relief as he pressed himself tightly against that tempting body.

Light huffed as he was forced to hold L's weight – slight as it was – but then he smiled when their lips brushed, sliding his tongue lewdly against L's bottom lip before slipping it inside his mouth. L moaned loudly at the feeling, unashamed, and rolled his hips against Light's. The feel of the other boy's length pressing hard against his thigh very nearly undid the last bit of restraint he had, but L held back.

Threading his hands through Light's hair, L sucked roughly on his tongue, scraping his teeth gently against the muscle when Light slowly pulled it out and then hollowing his cheeks and sucking it back in.

Over and over, an unsatisfying mimicry of what he truly desired.

His thoughts scattered, however, as Light felt down his chest, pinching his nipples harshly before letting one hand trail down his stomach and tug at the towel that was barely hanging on. The towel fell to the floor a moment later, and L gasped into Light's mouth when a strong hand was wrapped tightly around his already dripping length.

"_Oh yes_," he moaned, letting his eyes flutter closed. He felt something press into the backs of his calves, and he let himself be laid out on the bed the second he realized where Light had brought him, spreading his legs to give the other boy room to settle comfortably between them.

"I don't know what's going through that mind of yours," Light said, sounding far too clear minded for someone who was just about to…

L's eyes shot open, and he stared in confused shock at the fully dressed Light Yagami standing over him.

He was sprawled out on the couch just the way he should _not_ have been – legs spread, arms above his head, and sweating. It was a sight that Light seemed to be perfectly happy to sit back and enjoy.

"Really, L, if I'd known that you'd sleep for a full ten hours after five days of absolutely no sleep, I'd have made you take the bed." He frowned, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest.

L pushed himself up, picking a pillow up off the floor and setting it gently over his lap. He blushed heavily at the smirk Light was giving him.

"I can help you with that if you'd like," he said, staring at L's hands where they were fiddling with the edge of the pillow.

He shook his head, too mortified at himself to speak.

Light looked at him as though he knew every single thought that had just crossed his mind, and L didn't doubt that that was actually true.

His eyes followed Light as the other boy turned and made his way into the cursed bathroom, a slight spring in his step that hadn't been there before.

L sighed and tossed the pillow aside, looking down at the tent in his trousers with a pained grimace.

It wasn't until long after he had willed his erection away that L realized that Light had somehow managed to weasel his way out of their little deal. L glared sharply at the closed bathroom door, the kink in his neck reminding him that he was _supposed_ to have the bed every night.

Instead, he found himself waking up sore, aroused, and far more irritated with himself than he had ever been before.

He wondered, then, if the mind games that Light was obviously playing on him were actually working.

Dreaming about the boy one supposedly hated had to have been a clear sign of losing. Right?

His frown deepening, L told himself over and over again that he wouldn't fall for Light's pretty words, smooth lies, and brilliant smiles. He would not fall for Light Yagami.

At all.


	10. Chapter 10

**notes:** sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Thank you for the comments. They mean a lot. Hope you enjoy this bit.**  
**

**ten**

"I don't think this would be so bad if you would just help out a bit," Light said one evening, not at all caring that he was interrupting L's reading time.

Strangely enough, they'd come to a sort of silent agreement in regards to how they both acted around the flat – though most of them Light only put up with because he knew there was no other option. L, as he was starting to realize, was possibly the most stubborn man that he had ever met.

Not only would L argue to always have his way, he would go about things in a roundabout way. He would make it seem as though he was going along with what Light suggested, but, in the end, he always did what he wanted to do in the first place. The first time Light noticed it was when they were sitting down for a nice night of relaxation, watching the telly quietly though they mostly were stealing glances at each other. L had insisted on watching nature shows, saying that that subject was something that he knew the least about, even though he corrected the commentators multiple times or laughed outright at their comments.

Tired of learning about armadillos, Light had snatched up the remote and turned the telly to his favorite news station.

L's pout was beyond childish, but he wore it without hesitance. He then spent the rest of the evening mocking every story, spouting off details about the news anchors, or solving the "so called mysteries" in a matter of seconds, speaking so loudly that Light missed the majority of the stories and tossed the remote at L's smirking face when he became a tad bit _too _annoyed.

Looking up from his book – the spine of which was so broken in that it was obvious that it had already been read multiple times – L's expression was one of complete detachment. "Really?" he said, replying to Light's earlier statement and solidifying the impression that he truly didn't care.

"I can't live in this filth," Light complained, waving his hands towards the piles of candy and wrappers that were strewn about the room. "If you would just clean up after yourself, I wouldn't have as much to complain about!"

Light decided arguing just wasn't worth it when L turned away, clearly set on ignoring him. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Light fought against jumping right over the couch and strangling L. Instead, he clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he made his way to his small study room. It was the only room that L had had the decency to stay out of, leaving Light one place that he could escape to when the other student became too much to handle.

He wasn't sure when they'd reached that truce, or why L consistently agreed to follow the unspoken pleas for peace, but he was certainly grateful – especially during the moments that he was tempted to wring L's skinny neck.

"Just calm down," he whispered to himself, shutting the door behind himself with a sharp flick of his wrist. "I need to be in control. I am in control. L is wrapped around my little finger already."

Coming to a standstill, Light closed his eyes and tilted his head back, taking a few deep breaths in a weak attempt to relax. Behind the darkness of his eyelids, L's smug face popped into view, and Light let out a frustrated groan when a mocking laugh filled his head.

_I am in control. L is mine._

"I was thinking, Light," L yelled from where he remained in the living room. Light's body tensed as he waited for the other boy to continue. "You will _always_ find something to complain about. Thus, cleaning or helping around the apartment would be completely useless to me. I'll leave the housework to you."

* * *

"You cannot be serious, L," Light said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the stove where he was preparing a pot of tea. L was crouched in his awkward way on the kitchen stool, slowly making his way through a bowl of chocolate syrup.

Light had to look away because the sight of L dipping his finger into the bowl of diabetes and then licking his skin clean was too disgusting.

Yes, Disgusting.

"I'll have a melon with ham slices, if you are serious about not letting me eat my cake without some type of nutritional sustenance."

"It's not because I'm worried about you or anything," Light said, pouring two cups of black tea and making his way to where L was sitting. "I'm just tired of watching you eat that stuff." He watched with curiosity as L leaned over his cup, his nose scrunching up a bit as he sniffed at the tea before leaning away once more.

"If you'd try it, I'm sure you'd like it," L argued, sliding his finger around the edge of the bowl before bringing the chocolate to his mouth.

Light looked away before his lips wrapped around his finger, but the sounds were still loud enough to reach his ears. He supposed he should have been used to the orgasmic noises that L made when he was sucking down his daily dose of sugar.

"Then how about you take that same logic and apply it to something healthy? Say, a bit of fruit or something." He risked a short glance at L, sighing in relief when he realized the other student was done slurping up chocolate. "I have some fresh cherries if you're interested." _Make it seem like I'm not ordering him to do it. He will refuse if he feels like I'm simply telling him to do something_.

L eyed him warily, and Light was about to toss in the metaphorical towel when the other student nodded his head stiffly. "Only one, and you have to agree to give me a slice of cake immediately after."

Agreeing (albeit reluctantly) Light took a quick sip of his tea before setting the cup aside and moving to get the small box of cherries from the refrigerator, giving L a small smile as he placed the fruit on the table in front of him.

"I said I'd eat one." L glared at him while Light reclaimed his seat. "Not an entire box of them."

Leaning his elbows on the table, Light smiled charmingly at him, his stomach fluttering as L pulled the box closer with one finger. "You may be surprised. Cherries are quite tasty." He smiled when L's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I doubt that." He sighed and picked up a cherry by the stem, holding it up in front of his face for a long moment before sticking his tongue out and setting the fruit on top.

Light's eyebrows shot to his hairline when L ate the _entire_ cherry – stem and all. He remained quiet, however, simply watching L's jaw move as he chewed, his throat bob as he swallowed, and then he watched transfixed when L's tongue started poking at his cheeks. "What are you–" he started, cutting his own question off when L reached up suddenly and pulled the cherry stem out of his mouth.

Tied.

In a knot.

Light bit back a groan, crossing his legs quickly as his cock twitched in his trousers, imagining what better uses he could put L's tongue to. _Stop. He's probably doing this all on purpose. He knows what type of reaction that would get. Or does he? He's so naïve, there's no way he could… _

"I prefer the chocolate," L said, tossing the stem aside and wrapping his other hand around his now cold cup of tea. He downed it in only a few gulps.

His thoughts were too muddled, too focused on the idea of L's tongue playing over his flesh, and he could not… he could not _not_ think about it, especially with the stem still lying only a few inches away.

"Cake?"

Light nodded automatically, his body moving without conscious thought. He got a small plate, a fork, and a knife from the cupboards and drawers, pulling the cake out of the refrigerator and cutting a small slice. L gave him his creepy smile when he placed the plate in front of him, and he took the offered fork from Light with a whispered thank you.

"You're welcome," he mumbled back, feeling as though his feet had been kicked out from underneath him.

* * *

Come Monday, Light was feeling far less than his usual perfect self. His diet was changing, all of his meals having some sort of sweet somehow worked in – even though he despised them. His sleeping habits were completely spun around, and the couch was proving to be absolutely horrid for his back on the nights that L insisted on sleeping alone in his bed.

After the cherry incident, however, there was a noticeable change in L's behaviors towards him.

They still weren't very civil towards each other, and Light had felt the sting of rejection more than once in the past few weeks, but they had partaken in multiple in-depth conversations without resorting to screaming at each other. Light had also learned, after picking apart every single word uttered by the other student, that L had been inducted into a special orphanage at a very young age (location was still a blank). He didn't understand what was so 'special' about the orphanage, but he was starting to assume that it wasn't what a person typically expected.

L's wide range of knowledge, his study habits, and even his horrible diet all came from the same place, and every once in awhile a mysterious caller would ring him and check in. Thus Light's hatred for L's cellphone was born.

He didn't even think L had any contacts other than Light himself.

Knowing the day was going to be dull and full of his peers whispering behind his back, Light decided to feed their appetites by taking a seat next to L, ignoring the dark eyes glaring at the side of his head in favor for going over the assignment that he'd just finished that morning.

"See something interesting, L?" he asked, keeping his voice down even though at least one other student would somehow hear him. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't always the center of every person's attention.

L jerked, as if he hadn't realized that Light had caught on to his staring. "Something rotten is more like it," he mumbled, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on one of his knees.

Light smiled.

Class rolled by without a hitch, and L had even managed to keep Light's hands away from his person when the brunet decided to try and entertain himself. When the professor dismissed them, however, Light stepped close, speaking in a quiet, private voice as he leaned towards L's ear. The other students would assume the words leaving his lips were scandalous, though he was merely commenting on the stupidity of one of the girl's answers.

They didn't need to know the truth, and Light simply wanted them to realize that L was off limits.

"I'm never going to be used to your displays of affection in public," L said as they made their way to the usual café.

Light turned to him with a grin, sliding his hands into his pockets and asking what he meant.

"They're not normal displays either," he continued, sounding more as if he was merely speaking his thoughts aloud rather than holding a conversation. "If you didn't insist on manipulating me into doing exactly what you wanted, because I _know_ you are trying, I think I would be a little less guarded around you. People who are in relationships are usually nice to the person that they are with. You seem like you want to drag me through the dirt and maybe even smash my face into the ground for good measure."

Rolling his eyes at L's dramatic tendencies, Light remained silent. _Dramatic? It's still true_.

If there was one thing that would make Light even happier than finally managing to talking L into his bed, it'd be to tell everyone that L had given in. That, in the end, Light had won.

L had the right to be hesitant. He had the right to not believe a single word that Light spoke because every word was used for his own purpose. They were not friends, and they likely would never _be_ friends.

_Right?_

"Light?" L poked his arm with one finger, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Open the door." He waved his hand towards the café doors that they were standing in front of, and Light pulled them open with a sigh, letting L have that small victory.

They made their way to their table, taking up their usual seats, ordering their usual orders, and then falling into mutual silence once more. L, when Light looked, seemed to be lost fully in his thoughts, and Light decided to let him stay there – needing to focus more on himself at the moment than having to worry about analyzing and fighting back against every word that the other student said.

Unable to help himself, Light thought over what L had said to him before, wondering if it was too late to woo the other student by more traditional means.

_He never would have fallen for that either_. L wasn't a traditional type of person. He was unique, and Light highly doubted that his attention would never have been caught and kept by a student that merely wanted to take him out on dates and show him off.

L had a brain, and he liked to use it. He didn't appreciate dull conversations, nor did he care much for going out to public and crowded places.

No, Light knew he had done everything right. L would have bolted if he'd taken him to a theatre, or anyplace that could draw too much attention for that matter. _Then why, if I have done everything right, does he still resist?_

"Do you hate me, L?" he asked before really even thinking about what he was saying. He knew if he tried to plan out his questions perfectly he'd talk himself out of asking them at all. Pointless questions.

Looking away from the cake that he'd been about to devour, L waved the fork in his hand absentmindedly, eying Light with interest. "Why? Does it really matter?"

_He mustn't. He would have answered straight away if he had a solid answer_.

Shrugging his shoulders, Light turned his gaze towards the café windows, watching as average, unsuspecting people passed by the glass. "What would you have done if I had simply asked you out to see a movie when we first started talking?"

"Instead of hounding, cornering, and ruining me?" L's expression told his answer plainly enough, and the words that were thrown into Light's face were like salt on a deeply cut wound.

"You're just as skilled in manipulating as I," Light said, refusing to be forced to back down out of guilt. "And you always have had the choice to walk away." His brow furrowed, and he gave L a short glare before softening his expression. "It was entirely _your_ idea to move in with me." He tried to keep his tone gentle, not accusing, though he was sure L would see it as an attack.

L put his fork down with a sigh, frowning at the metal sadly. Light knew he was annoyed from having to wait to enjoy his sweet. "I was forced out of my dorm because you set the hounds on me," he started, staring unblinkingly at Light. "If you have a right to muck up my life, then I'm going to do the same to yours."

Tilting his head to the side, Light couldn't resist giving a small smile. "We're stuck with each other then," he said, relishing the way L's expression went from shocked to a blank mask in moments. The thought didn't bother him as much as he would like Light to think.

He gave the other student another smile, reaching out and placing his hand atop L's. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of L's skin brushing against his, somewhat surprised that he hadn't pulled away immediately.

"Can I interest you on taking a walk?"

"Where?"

"Eventually to my place."

He didn't miss the shiver that trailed through L's body.

_Agree, L. You want to._


End file.
